Et si c'était nous
by Khatanou
Summary: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger. Et si à la fin de la cinquième année d'étude de Harry, la bataille contre les Mangemorts ne s'était pas déroulée dans la salle de la mort, mais dans celle du temps ? Et si au lieu de passer à travers le voile, Sirius Black était passé à travers la vitre d'une des horloges magiques et avait rajeuni de dix années ?
1. présentation

Sirius Black/Hermione Granger.

Et si à la fin de la cinquième année d'étude de Harry, la bataille contre les Mangemorts ne s'était pas déroulée dans la salle de la mort, mais dans celle du temps ? Et si au lieu de passer à travers le voile, Sirius Black était passé à travers la vitre d'une des horloges magiques et avait rajeuni de dix années ? Et si ce soir-là, en plus d'avoir réussi à prouver le retour de Voldemort au ministre de la magie, Peter Petegrow avait été vu vivant ?

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à JK Rowling !


	2. Prologue

_Ministère de la magie._

« _Avada Kevadra_ » hurla Bellatrix de toutes ses forces, la baguette dirigée droit sur le cœur de Sirius Black. Il y eu un jet de lumière verte mais celui-ci ricocha sur la vitre de l'horloge qui venait de se reconstituer après que Sirius eut basculé à l'intérieur. Harry avait vu la scène au ralentit, Sirius reculant et tombant dans la grosse horloge dont la glace était devenue liquide comme de l'eau et le jet de lumière verte ricochant sur la surface de la vitre redevenue solide. Sirius Black à l'intérieur écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Ses cheveux noir reprirent une couleur éclatante, les rides aux coins de ses paupière et de son front se comblèrent, certains de ses tatouages disparurent comme s'ils avaient été gommés. L'armoire était en train de le rajeunir tout comme elle avait rendu à ce mangemort sa tête de nourrisson réalisa Harry. A ce moment, la silhouette imposante de Dumbledore apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle du temps et tous ceux qui s'étaient figés pour voir Sirius Black rajeunir reprirent soudain vie. Certains mangemorts, pris de panique, tentèrent de s'enfuir tandis que d'autres furent rattrapés et immobilisés par les membres de l'Ordre.

Harry profita de cette accalmie pour se précipiter sur la grosse horloge, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et aida un Sirius titubant à en sortir.


	3. Chapitre 1

_Une semaine plus tard, 18H30, au 12 square Grimmaurd._

Hermione Granger s'éveilla dans une chambre qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître immédiatement. Tout était un peu flou autour d'elle, comme si elle s'éveillait d'un très long rêve. Petit à petit, elle reconnut sa chambre du 12 square Grimmaurd, le quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix.

 _Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?_

Elle se leva de son lit, se mis debout … tituba sur ses jambes et retomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître la tête de Remus Lupin visiblement inquiet.

\- Tu es debout ! s'exclama-t-il. Il pénétra dans la chambre, l'aida à se relever et à se remettre au lit.

\- Tu ferais mieux de garder le lit le temps que madame Pomfresh arrive, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Professeur Lupin, où sont les autres ? Comment va Harry ? Et la prophétie ? Hermione l'assaillait de questions tout en se laissant retomber sur ses oreillers.

\- Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas, laisse-moi avertir les autres avant et je te raconte toute l'histoire, lui dit-il dans un sourire amusé.

Quand Lupin revint, il se lança dans un long récit et lui raconta comment un Mangemort lui avait lancé un maléfice puissant mais heureusement informulé qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance pendant une semaine malgré tous les soin de Madame Pomfresh; il lui raconta comment Sirius avait basculé dans l'horloge de la salle du temps et avait maintenant rajeunit de dix ans ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire; il lui raconta également comment le Ministère avait pris conscience du retour de Voldemort et à la grande joie de Harry et Sirius de l'innocence de ce dernier.

Lupin venait à peine d'achever son récit quand Mme Pomfresh surgit dans la chambre, suivit du professeur Dumbledore, ne laissant pas le temps à Hermione de digérer ce flot d'informations. Mme Pomfresh l'examina et constata avec satisfaction que toutes les séquelles du maléfice avaient disparues. Dumbledore lui conseilla ensuite de se reposer et de rester au 12 square Grimmaurd : ils avaient déjà prévenu ses parents qu'elle y passerait ses vacances d'été, car Hermione ne s'étant toujours pas réveillée, ils ne voulaient pas les alarmer. Hermione acquiesça et Mme Pomfresh autorisa alors Harry, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux Weasley qui attendaient impatiemment derrière la porte à pénétrer dans la chambre pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Tous s'assirent tant bien que mal sur le bord du lit et Hermione eut droit à un deuxième récit des événements dans une cacophonie générale. Peu après, tous sortirent de la chambre pour la laisser se reposer. Hermione décida alors de prendre un bain à l'étage où elle cogita sur tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Un sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'elle barbotait : Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à entendre la prophétie, Sirius était innocenté, Harry n'était plus le pestiféré du ministère, cette vieille bique d'Ombrage allait être renvoyée. Même si cela signifiait que Voldemort était bel et bien de retour, le tableau venait soudain de s'éclaircir. C'est l'esprit léger qu'Hermione quitta la salle de bain. Elle enfila rapidement un jean et un pull noir et descendit à la cuisine rejoindre tout le monde.

Hermione pénétra dans la cuisine et son regard croisa alors deux yeux gris qui l'attirèrent comme un aimant. Elle resta une demi-seconde immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux dans ceux de Sirius Black.

\- Ça fait un choc hein ! s'exclama Lupin

Tout le monde pouffait maintenant de rire autour de la table en regardant l'air ébahit d'Hermione, mais Sirius continuait toujours de sourire en la regardant. Il n'était pas tout à fait le beau jeune homme sur les photos de Harry, mais il n'avait plus non plus sur le corps les marques indélébiles de son séjour à Azkaban. Il se tenait plus droit, ses cheveux retombaient négligemment sur son visage rieur et ouvert. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Sirius maussade qu'Hermione avait toujours connu.

\- Oh oui, répondit-elle, j'étais au courant mais je ne m'y attendais pas ! dit-elle pour justifier la demi-seconde de trop où elle s'était perdue dans ses yeux.

\- Félicitation Sirius pour avoir été innocenté, dit-elle en prenant place à côté de Fred tandis que Madame Weasley faisait passer les plats sur la table ainsi que des bonbonnes de bierraubeurre.

\- Merci lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire, on est tous soulagés que tu ailles mieux !

Pendant toute la durée du repas, Hermione ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à Sirius. C'était incroyable de voir ce qu'avait pu changer en lui ces années à Azkaban. Intérieurement, elle essayait de se persuader que ce sentiment étrange qu'elle ressentait en voyant Sirius n'était dû qu'à la surprise face aux changements occasionnés par son passage dans l'horloge du département des mystères.

 _Ressaisis-toi, arrête de le regarder comme ça, ils vont tous finir par croire que le maléfice t'a laissé des séquelles mentales !_

Elle détourna alors son attention de Sirius et prit part à la conversation autour d'elle.

\- …serait vraiment super d'organiser une petite soirée pour fêter la fin de tout ça, s'exclama Fred.

\- On pourrait faire ça ici, proposa George.

\- Certainement pas ! les interrompit Mme Weasley, cette maison est le quartier de l'Ordre, pas la salle commune des Gryffondors ! Et ne pensez même pas au Terrier renchérie-t-elle en voyant Ron ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

\- Alors on peut aller dans un bar pour moldus, proposa Ginny.

\- Un bar pour moldus ?! monsieur Weasley venait tout juste de rentrer de sa mission pour l'Ordre, il avait l'air épuisé mais également très intéressé par la question.

\- Arthur… commença Mme Weasley, les sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi pas, intervient Sirius, après tout si des adultes les accompagnent, il ne peut rien leur arriver, et on a tous mérité de sortir un peu Molly…

Quelques instant après la question fut tranchée et on proposa de fêter les vacances et l'innocence de Sirius la semaine suivante, le temps qu'Hermione se repose.

Après le repas, Kreattur débarrassa la table, Remus Lupin pris congé d'eux et tout le monde passa à la bibliothèque. La pièce avait beaucoup changée grâce à l'acharnement de Mme Weasley à rendre cette maison habitable. La bibliothèque était devenue douillette, des fauteuils dépareillés étaient disposés un peu partout et des livres en cuirs s'alignaient sur les murs. Installés un peu partout dans les fauteuils, un thé à la main pour certains, les habitants du 12 square Grimmaurd conversaient de choses et d'autres. Hermione, les jambes repliées sous elles, était plongée dans un livre sur l'histoire de l'esclavage des elfes de maison, mais sa tête dodelinait et elle sentait son esprit s'assoupir. Petit à petit, les occupants du salon rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Sirius et Hermione dans la bibliothèque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Sirius, installé dans un canapé derrière elle.

\- Euh… balbutia Hermione, elle venait de réaliser qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- Euh, un livre sur … l'histoire de l'esclavage des elfes…se reprit-elle en se retournant pour le regarder

 _Mauvaise idée !_

De nouveau elle ressentit cet étrange sentiment face au regard de Sirius. Et elle eut l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens.

\- Oh… fit Sirius septique

\- Bon et bien je vais … me coucher, bonne nuit Sirius.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit-il en la regarder partir.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je m'enfuie comme ça dès qu'il me parle ? Il doit me prendre pour une folle… Et pourquoi est-ce que ça m'importe tout à coup la manière dont il me voit ? Ça, ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas en pincer pour Sirius Black, ôte-toi tout de suite cette idée de la tête._

Et cette avec cette bonne résolution qu'Hermione se glissa dans les couvertures.


	4. Chapter 2

_Le lendemain, 10H30, au 12 square Grimmaurd._

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, achevant de la réveiller pour de bon.

\- Hermione c'est Sirius, Molly dit que tu dois te lever pour prendre le petit déjeuner mais si tu veux je peux lui dire d'aller se faire voir et te l'apporter…

Hermione étouffa une exclamation.

\- Euh non c'est bon je suis levée je descend, lui répondit-elle d'une voix endormie.

 _Tout plutôt qu'il me voit en pyjama!_

Hermione se hâta de se lever, couru prendre une douche, enfila une robe à fleur et un gilet blanc et rejoignit la cuisine. Elle était parmi les derniers levés et ne trouva que Ginny dans la cuisine, attablée devant un bol de café fumant et arborant une mine épouvantable. Celle-ci se contenta d'un grognement pour répondre à son bonjour et Hermione n'insista pas.

Elle prit son petit déjeuner, lava rapidement sa vaisselle et partit rejoindre Harry et Ron à l'étage dans leur chambre.

\- Ah tu es enfin réveillée ! dit Ron lorsqu'il la vit arriver.

Hermione se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit pour toute réponse.

\- Vous savez, dit soudain Harry, je n'ai pas pu vous le dire avant parce que c'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve seuls mais… Je vais habiter avec Sirius maintenant.

\- Woaw Harry! C'est génial! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Oui, maintenant que les membres du ministère ont vu Pettigrow, ils ne peuvent plus rendre Sirius responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Il est mon parrain et en troisième année il m'avait déjà proposé d'habiter avec lui. Alors maintenant, c'est pour de vrai, je vais enfin quitter les Durs...

Un grand « crack » empêcha Harry de terminer sa phrase, les jumeaux venaient de débarquer dans la chambre.

\- …ley, acheva Harry.

\- Tu vas vraiment quitter les Dursley? demanda Fred.

\- Mince… nous qui comptions sur Dudley pour qu'il nous donne un avis sur la qualité nos produits… dit George.

\- Mais bizarrement Dumbledore veux que je retourne chez eux une semaine par an, poursuit Harry comme si de rien n'était. L'arrivée inopinée des jumeaux dans la chambre des garçons était devenue monnaie courante depuis qu'ils possédaient le permis de transplaner.

\- Ouf voilà qui nous rassure, on ira faire un petit coucou à Pumkin de temps en temps, ricana Fred méchamment.

\- Alors c'est vrai, vous avez vraiment ouvert votre magasin de farce et attrapes ? Mais avec quel argent ? questionna Hermione d'un air septique.

\- Ça c'est bien ce que je leur demande depuis un moment mais ils refusent de me le dire ! dit Ron furieusement en lançant un regard assassin à ses frères.

\- En fait c'est avec le mien, dit Harry d'une petite voix, je, enfin je ne savais pas quoi faire de l'argent du Tournois des Trois Sorciers et je me suis dit que les gens avait besoin de rire un peu.

\- Attends mais ça veut dire que je ne vous suis pas redevable pour ma nouvelle robe de sorcier ? Super ! Merci vieux! s'exclama Ron en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de Harry.

Au souvenir de Ron endimanché dans une vielle robe à jabot pour le jour du bal, tout le monde éclata de rire.

\- Au fait, demanda Hermione après que Ginny, attirée par les rires, les eut rejoints, pourquoi sommes-nous toujours au 12 square Grimmaurd? Je veux dire, maintenant que le ministère est de notre côté, l'Ordre n'a plus vraiment de raison d'exister, si ?

Fred et George échangèrent un regard sombre.

\- On a entendu une conversation la dernière fois, dit George.

\- Surpris plutôt, rectifia son frère.

\- Grâce aux oreilles à rallonge.

\- Et le problème est que même si le ministère est de notre côté, ils sont infiltrés par des Mangemorts aux plus hautes fonctions comme Lucius Malfoy.

\- On a également entendu que Fudge allait bientôt devoir quitter son poste. Les gens sont furieux qu'il n'ait pas annoncé la chute de Voldemort auparavant.

\- Ceux-là même qui te considéraient comme fou, Harry.

\- Et on ne sait pas comment le nouveau ministère va réagir, alors on conserve l'Ordre.

\- Et on a toujours pas le droit d'en faire partie, pesta Fred.

Un peu plus tard, Hermione prit congé de ses amis dans l'intention d'aller lire un peu. En redescendant les escaliers elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Sirius Black portant un tablier rouge à pois. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, tellement le contraste entre le tablier et l'air contrarié de Sirius était frappant

\- C'est ça, vas-y, moque toi, Molly a décidé d'exercer son autorité tyrannique sur moi aujourd'hui…

\- Elle t'a demandé de cuisiner ?

\- Non, mais je me suis moqué de sa tarte à la citrouille et elle a décidé qu'elle ne me ferrait plus à manger, avoua-t-il d'un air penaud.

Cela eut pour effet de redoubler le rire d'Hermione.

\- Tu veux bien me donner un coup de main s'il te plait ? lui demanda-t-il avec un regard de chien battu. Je n'ose pas demander à Kreattur de me préparer quelque chose, il va vouloir m'empoisonner…

 _Impossible de résister à ce regard !_

\- D'accord, lui dit-elle, au moins le fait de participer aux tâches ménagères te donnera peut-être envie d'adhérer à la SALE.

\- Hermione par pitié arrête avec ce truc… mets un tablier plutôt dit-il en agitant sa baguette pour en faire apparaître un. Il s'approcha d'elle, la fit pivoter et lui noua le tablier dans le cou. Au contact de ses mains chaudes sur sa nuque, Hermione frissonna.

 _Hermione, c'est Sirius ! Le parrain de Harry ! Comment peux-tu même songer à le trouver beau ou attirant ? C'est juste … impossible ! C'est Sirius dans toute sa splendeur ! Il est vieux, il est arrogant, il est …_

\- A quoi tu penses Hermione ? Aide moi plutôt à enfourner le gâteau maintenant, dit Sirius en nettoyant d'un coup de baguette la pâte qui gouttait de la cuillère en bois que tenait Hermione et la vaisselle sale.

\- Ça va lui en boucher un coin à Molly en voyant tout ça, dit-il fièrement tout en contemplant le gâteau qui gonflait doucement dans la chaleur du four et le ragoût qui mijotait.

\- Merci, lui dit-il en l'attirant à lui et en lui claquant un baiser dans les cheveux.

Lupin et Tonk pénétrèrent au même moment dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, demanda Tonk avec un sourire, ça sent bon la vache !

\- Hermione m'a aidé à cuisiner, dit Sirius tout sourire.

Tonk leva un sourcil, septique.

\- Toi ? Cuisiner ? Allez, dit le Hermione que tu as tout fait…

\- Euh, je…

Hermione se sentais très gênée. Le regard de Lupin la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Aller vient Remus on s'en va on était venu voir Molly, dit Tonk à ce dernier.

\- Tu devrais venir aussi Sirius ajouta Remus, c'est à propos de l'Ordre.

\- Ok répondit celui-ci en reprenant son sérieux. Il ôta son tablier quitta la pièce à leur suite sans un regard en arrière. Hermione s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche pour surveiller la cuisson du gâteau. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-elle être attirée par Sirius Black ? Il était tout l'opposé d'elle, il était également tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Il était même parfois tout ce qu'elle détestait.

 _Alors pourquoi ça me fait cet effet là quand je le vois, quand je croise son regard, quand il me touche ? Je ne dois rien lui dire, je ne dois rien laisser paraître, il ne doit rien savoir. J'ai peur sinon qu'il me repousse, peur qu'il me rit au nez, peur qu'il ne se comporte plus jamais de la même manière avec moi après._

Hermione était le genre de personne qui aimait avoir le contrôle de sa vie. Elle aimait sentir qu'elle avait un ascendant sur les choses qui l'entouraient. Voir les tâches soigneusement notées puis barrées dans son agenda lui donnait une immense impression de sécurité. Mais depuis que Sirius s'était fait une place dans son cœur, tout autour d'elle lui semblait incertain et étranger.


	5. Chapter 3

_Une semaine plus tard, 21h, au 12 square Grimmaurd._

Plantée devant son armoire et enroulée dans une serviette, Hermione Granger contemplait son reflet, une moue dubitative sur le visage. Dans sa main droite, une robe noire très simple, dans la gauche, une robe rouge un peu plus échancrée. Elle avait réussi à dompter ses cheveux grâce à des quantités impressionnantes de lotion magique et ils cascadaient souplement sur ses épaules.

 _Vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je fais tant d'effort pour cette soirée, va pour la noire !_

Elle se maquilla légèrement et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres habitants de la maison. Mme Weasley portait une robe violette qui jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux roux et Mr Weasley avait quant à lui opté pour un ensemble des plus étonnants : une vielle redingote vert bouteille, un pantalon de cycliste et une paire de crocs violettes aux pieds.

\- Mr Weasley, tenta Hermione, cet ensemble est des plus élégants, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment approprié pour une soirée dans un bar moldu….

\- Taratata, j'ai élaboré cette tenue en me basant sur des sources Hermione, je suis sûr de moi ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Molly a déjà essayé de me faire changer d'avis mais je suis décidé à porter ceci, dit-il en tournant sur lui-même pour faire admirer l'ensemble.

Hermione échangea un sourire complice avec Sirius et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Ce dernier était habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche un peu chiffonnée.

 _Comment peut-on être aussi séduisant tout en ayant l'air négligé ?_

Hermione fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Harry et de Ron qui à son grand soulagement portait un jean et un T-shirt des plus normaux. Ils furent suivis des jumeaux Weasley, de Lupin et de Ginny dans une ravissante robe blanche.

La compagnie se dirigea dans un des quartiers de Londres visiblement connu de Sirius qui les conduisit dans un bar animé. Ce dernier profitait de sa liberté retrouvée, du fait du pouvoir se promener librement dans les rue et non sous la forme de Patmol.

Une fois dans le bar, et après que les clients qui y étaient déjà se furent habitués à l'accoutrement de Mr Weasley, ils s'installèrent à une grande table et commandèrent des bières pour tout le monde, sauf pour Ginny sur l'ordre de Mme Weasley malgré ses protestations intempestives. D'un discret mouvement de baguette, Sirius fit subir au barman un sort de confusion, car la majorité moldu était de vingt-et-un ans et non de dix-sept comme chez les sorciers. Ils levèrent leurs verres à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, l'innocence de Sirius, la chute d'Ombrage, le rétablissement d'Hermione et même à la cuisine de Mme Weasley qui pris alors une jolie teinte rosée.

Au bout d'un moment, tous étaient grisés par l'ambiance de fête qui régnait dans le bar. Quand un groupe moldu se mis à jouer, Mr Weasley et sa femme partir se déhancher sur la piste libérée par les clients à la grande honte de leurs enfants qui se ratatinaient sur leurs chaises. Hermione, après tant de toasts, avait décidée de ne plus boire de bière pour son propre bien, et riait à gorge déployée en voyant Mme Weasley tourner comme une toupie. Une main se présenta alors devant elle et Fred Weasley l'invita à danser. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'être déçue que ça ne soit pas Sirius mais se leva avec un grand sourire et l'accompagna sur la piste. Fred n'était pas un mauvais danseur, loin de là, mais il la serrait un peu trop contre lui et elle apprécia quand la chanson fut finie. Un autre bras l'attira alors à elle et elle se retrouva devant un Sirius tout sourire qui, sans lui demander son avis, l'entraîna sur le slow qui venait de commencer. Il l'attira contre lui et elle put respirer son parfum à plein poumons. C'était une odeur suave et enivrante et elle avait terriblement envie de coller sa tête contre son torse. Bizarrement, être serré contre Sirius la dérangeait beaucoup moins. Elle agrippa maladroitement sa nuque et ils se mirent à tournoyer lentement sur eux-mêmes.

\- Comment va ma défenseuse des elfes préférée ? Lui demanda Sirius en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

Hermione se sentit perdre pied. C'était maintenant la deuxième fois qu'elle tombait dans ses yeux de cette manière

\- Bien, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Je crois que Fred n'est pas très content que je t'ai arraché à lui, dit malicieusement Sirius en jetant un regard à leur table.

\- Oh il s'en remettra, lâcha Hermione.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit et Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, gênée d'avoir répondue aussi vite.

\- Je crois que tu lui plais, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

 _C'est pour ça qu'il m'a invité, pour jouer les entremetteurs entre Fred et moi ?_

Hermione sentit comme une pierre qui tombait au fond de son estomac.

\- Ce n'est pas réciproque, répondit-elle d'une petite voix

\- Alors tu devrais arrêter de lui envoyer des signaux

\- Comment ça des signaux ?!

\- Et bien tu t'assoies souvent à côté de lui, tu recherches sa compagnie, tu ris à ses blagues…

\- C'est juste que je me sens à l'aise avec lui, confia Hermione, c'est un ami c'est tout…

 _Alors qu'avec toi, je ne me sens pas à l'aise du tout, j'ai envie d'être avec toi quand tu n'es pas là et envie de m'enfuir quand tu viens me parler !_

\- Hermione tu ne vois même pas quand on s'intéresse à toi ! C'est pas possible ! Pauvre Fred ! dit Sirius entre deux éclats de rire qui ressemblaient à des aboiements de chien.

Le slow venait de se terminer, mettant fin à leur conversation. Sans pour autant lui lâcher la main, Sirius les conduisit tous les deux jusqu'à leur table. En voyant le regard que leur jeta Fred, Hermione décida d'appliquer sans plus tarder le conseil de Sirius et de ne pas lui envoyer de « faux signaux » comme Sirius les appelait. Elle contourna la table et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Sirius tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Fred. Sirius commanda de nouveau des bières pour les autres et petit à petit Hermione se surpris à rire avec lui. Il ne l'invita plus à danser et elle en fut soulagée car elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise en discutant avec lui et les autres plutôt qu'en tête à tête. Hermione avait décidé d'arrêter de boire depuis un moment déjà, mais elle voyait Sirius et Fred engloutir des litres de bière comme dans un concours, cependant Fred à la différence de Sirius devenait de plus en plus rouge. Au bout d'un moment et encouragés par les regards insistants de Mme Weasley ils décidèrent tous de rentrer à la maison. Tout le monde riait fort, Mr et Mme Weasley ouvraient la marche et Sirius et Hermione marchaient derrière.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? lui demanda Sirius

\- Oui, la meilleure depuis longtemps ! Cette année à Poudlard a été difficile, et qui sait quand nous vivrons encore une soirée insouciante comme celle-là, qui sait si nous seront encore tous réunis avec la guerre qui se prépare…

Sans prévenir, Sirius attrapa la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et celle-ci sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle fit comme si de rien était alors que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser et ils achevèrent le chemin qui les ramenait à la maison main dans la main.

Une fois rentrés à la maison, personne n'ayant envie d'aller se coucher tout de suite, ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et Mme Weasley leur proposa un dernier bol de soupe avant d'aller au lit. Hermione rejoignit Harry et Ron qui étaient en train d'affirmer que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait oublier l'humiliation que lui avaient infligée ses parents. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son air abattu. Quand tout le monde eu avalé sa soupe et fut confortablement installé dans les chaises en train de somnoler, Hermione remarqua que Sirius et le professeur Lupin manquait à l'appel. Elle se leva, souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et sortit de la cuisine. Elle entendit alors des voix en provenance de la bibliothèque. Instinctivement elle s'y dirigea mais une main derrière elle la retint. Elle se retrouva face à face avec Fred.

\- Euh commença-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, Hermione est-ce que, enfin, tu voudrais bien…

\- Excuse-moi Fred mais je suis vraiment fatiguée maintenant, il est tard, bonne nuit ! dit-elle d'une seule traite avant de partir à grandes enjambée vers sa chambre.

Hermione se déshabilla, enfila un short en coton et un débardeur et se glissa dans son lit. Elle se sentait exténuée mais elle n'arrivait cependant pas à s'endormir. Tous les événements de la soirée tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Fred avait dû la prendre pour une folle mais elle avait paniqué en se retrouvant face à lui à cause de ce que Sirius avait dit sur les signaux. Elle se sentait également frustrée de ne pas avoir pu entendre ce qui se tramait dans la bibliothèque. Hermione se sentait de surcroit perdu face au comportement de Sirius. Il lui plaisait, c'était certain mais de son côté, que pensait-il ? Jouait-il avec elle ? Hermione se sentait tiraillée entre son attirance pour lui et entre toutes les interdictions morales qui entouraient cet homme. Il était plus vieux, il était le parrain de Harry et elle sentait également que Sirius serait quelqu'un de dangereux pour elle, quelqu'un qui briserait toutes les barrières dont elle s'entourait pour se protéger.

Elle finit par s'endormir en rêvant que Sirius se fâchait contre elle parce qu'elle refusait de porter les mêmes chaussures violettes que Mr Weasley tandis que Fred, armé d'un panneau de signalisation moldu, criait quelque chose à propos de signaux.


	6. Chapter 4

_Le lendemain au 12 square Grimmaurd_

 _Point de vue de Hermione._

Hermione dormi très mal la nuit qui avait suivi la soirée et elle s'était levée le matin avec les idées encore plus confuses que la veille. La seule chose qui ne faisait aucun doute c'était que Sirius lui plaisait. Hermione était trop intelligente pour ne pas faire le rapprochement entre cette horrible impression de chaleur et le regard de Sirius posé sur elle.

\- Pourquoi ?! Gémit-elle en enfouissant la tête dans ses coussins. Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive à moi ?

Lorsqu'elle descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Sirius s'y trouvait déjà.

\- Bonjour lui dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, la dévisagea d'un regard froid, et baissa à nouveau la tête dans son bol de café sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre. Hermione était interloquée. Comment pouvait-il la snober de cette manière après avoir discuté avec elle toute la soirée et lui avoir pris la main!

 _D'accord… il n'est peut-être pas du matin,_ essaya-t-elle de se rassurer.

Mais le reste de la journée se déroula comme il avait commencé et Sirius ne vint pas une seule fois lui parler. Hermione commençait à sentir un affreux doute s'insinuer en elle. Et si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Qu'avait-elle avait bien put faire ou ne pas faire pour être ignorée de la sorte ? Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Est-ce qu'il jouait tout simplement avec elle ? Elle se posait mille et une questions et essayait de trouver une explication logique à son comportement. Le mieux, et elle le savait, aurait été d'aller le voir directement et de lui demander des explications, mais malgré son courage de Gryffondor, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Cela serait revenu à lui avouer qu'elle lui portait de l'intérêt, déjà bien plus qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer à elle-même. Sirius continua d'adopter le même comportement avec elle et Hermione ne savait dire si les jours qui s'écoulèrent ainsi étaient passés avec une lenteur infinie ou s'ils avaient été terriblement courts, mais ils avaient au moins eu le mérite d'avoir sur elle l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle qui s'était posé tant de questions récemment sur ses sentiments avait fini par comprendre face à l'attitude Sirius que celui-ci ne s'en était certainement pas posé une seule et la culpabilité finit par laisser place à la colère.

 _Non mais à quoi tu t'attendais en même temps ? Depuis quand Sirius Black est-il le modèle d'une personne respectable et saine d'esprit ?_

Hermione avait décidé de tirer une croix pour de bon sur le maraudeur dont l'humeur était si changeante. Elle n'allait pas être le jouet de Sirius pour qu'il l'ignore ou la taquine au grès de ses fantaisies. Non seulement elle avait autre chose à faire et en plus elle méritait mieux, elle le savait, et peu importe si ses yeux gris l'attiraient comme un aimant. Mais plus Hermione s'interdisait de penser à Sirius, plus ses pensée se tournaient vers lui. Elle s'était alors mise à travailler d'arrache-pied pour s'occuper l'esprit.

\- Mais Hermione, c'est les vacances lui disait souvent Ron exaspéré.

\- Je suis déjà en retard Ronald répondait-elle sèchement. En vérité, l'esprit de Hermione était également accaparée par un deuxième problème : l'attente des résultats des buses.

Un matin alors qu'ils prenaient tous leur petit déjeuner plusieurs hiboux vinrent toquer à la fenêtre. Hermione lâcha sa cuillère de surprise et se précipita à la fenêtre tandis que Ron pâlissait a vu d'œil. Tous s'emparèrent de leurs lettres respectives en poussant de grandes exclamations et en annonçant leurs réussites. Seule Hermione resta silencieuse en contemplant sa lettre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? demanda George

Ron lui arracha la lettre des mains d'un geste sec et lu la lettre à voix haute :

\- Onze Optimal ! Et un Effort exceptionnel en Défense contre les forces du mal !

Hermione se mit alors à fondre en larmes, relâchant la pression de ces derniers jours.

\- Je suis contente, je suis contente répéta-t-elle le visage en larmes.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Fred qui lui tapotait gentiment le dos tout en riant. Elle se mit alors à rire elle-même entre deux sanglots. L'arrivée des buses avait mis toute la maisonnée en effervescence, Mme Weasley ne s'arrêtait plus se serrer Ron dans ses bras et seul Kreattur tapis dans un recoin et déversant un flot de méchancetés ne semblait pas prendre part à l'esprit de fête. Sirius s'était montré particulièrement fier de son filleul au point qu'il oublia d'ignorer Hermione et il lui adressa un sourire radieux, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher une série de palpitations chez elle.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, les trois amis étaient tranquillement installés dans la bibliothèque de la famille Black. Les deux garçons étaient absorbés dans une partie d'échec version sorcier, Ron menait la partie comme toujours et Hermione était plongée dans la lecture de _l'Histoire de Poudlard._

\- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose dit soudain Harry à Ron et Hermione en interrompant sa partie d'échec, c'est à propos de la prophétie.

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de la prophétie depuis ce qui c'était passé au ministère. Hermione et Ron se doutaient que Harry leur cachait quelque chose car depuis qu'il était revenu du bureau de Dumbledore à la fin de l'année, il passait beaucoup de temps seul perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Mais Harry, la prophétie a été détruite au ministère… Neville l'a fait tomber, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione.

\- Tu vas enfin nous dire ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? ajouta Ron.

-Elle n'a pas été détruite leur expliqua Harry, enfin pas vraiment.

Harry leur raconta alors que la prophétie était l'œuvre du professeur Trelawney et que Dumbledore en avait été témoin. Il leur livra aussi la dernière et la plus importante phrase de la prophétie : « Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. »

\- Alors, en déduisit Hermione, il va vraiment falloir qu'on le détruise

\- Non pas on, moi Hermione, la prophétie m'a désigné moi.

\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il qu'on te le dise, on vient avec toi où que tu aille, on se bat avec toi quoi que tu fasses. De plus la prophétie ne dit pas ce qui va réellement se passer, cela dépend de si tu choisi d'y croire ou non et de comment tu l'interprète.

\- C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Dumbledore mais …

\- Oui bon, ça va, tu vas nous expliquer ce que ça veut dire ou tu attends qu'on te le demande, l'interrompit Ron.

\- C'est pourtant simple, ça veut dire Ronald, que c'est Voldemort qui a choisi de donner de l'importance à la prophétie en y croyant et en désignant Harry comme son ennemi. Mais il aurait très bien pu l'ignorer et alors rien ne se serait produit. La prophétie n'est pas l'annonce du futur mais elle en a été le déclencheur parce que Voldemort y a crue.

Un grand silence suivit les paroles d'Hermione.

\- N'empêche ça explique pas mal de chose sur le fait que Trelawney soit professeur à Poudlard ajouta Ron, pensif.

 _Le lendemain, point de vue de Sirius._

Sirius émergea petit à petit. Le soleil qui pénétrait dans la chambre lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il se redressa sur ses bras et regarda autour de lui. Sa chambre n'avait pas bougée depuis des siècles : c'était toujours sa chambre d'adolescent aux couleurs de Gryffondor, excepté le fait que des vêtements gisaient en tas un peu partout.

-Humm grommela-t-il en se laissant retomber sur son immense lit. Si Molly voit ça elle va me tuer. Kreattur ! Aboya-t-il.

Il y eu un bruit de craquement et l'instant d'après l'elfe se courba devant son maître.

\- Le maitre de Kreattur, ce sale traite à son sang, l'a appelé ? Dit l'elfe habillé d'un pagne crasseux.

\- Nettoie ma chambre et range mes affaires Kreattur, dit Sirius sans prêter attention au regard noir de l'elfe et à ses insultes peu dissimulées.

Sirius s'extirpa de son lit, prit une douche et s'habilla rapidement. En descendant à la cuisine, il croisa Hermione. Il rit intérieurement en voyant son regard troublé posé sur lui. Depuis qu'il essayait de prendre ses distances avec elle, elle ne cessait de lui jeter des regards soit furieux soit perdus, et il devait bien se l'avouer, mettre Hermione dans tous ses états l'amusait beaucoup, peu importe ce que pouvait dire Remus.

….

 _Quelques jours auparavant._

Remus d'ordinaire placide était entré dans une fureur noire. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient d'une manière inquiétante. Alors que tous les autres pénétraient dans la cuisine, il attrapa Sirius par le bras et le poussa avec violence dans la bibliothèque

\- Quoi grogna Sirius l'air mauvais

\- Tu te fou de moi Black ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De Hermione, voilà de quoi je parle ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège ? Je te conseille de te tenir à carreau Sirius.

\- Et toi alors ? Avec Tonk ? ricana Sirius. Elle te plaît ma cousine, loup-garou ? Tu crois que tu as des conseils à me donner ?

Sirius essaya de sortir la bibliothèque mais Lupin le poussa en arrière haussa imperceptiblement le ton

\- Il ne se passera jamais rien entre moi et Tonk, je suis trop vieux pour elle et elle mérite mieux qu'un loup-garou.

\- Alors garde tes idées bien-pensantes pour toi et ne vient pas m'emmer… commença Sirius mais il fut interrompu par un coup de poing violent sur la tempe. Surpris, il tomba lourdement à terre. Remus se pencha sur lui, l'attrapa par le col et lui dit : Je sais que tu ne ressens rien pour Hermione alors arrête de lui tourner autour, c'est clair ?

…...

Tous avaient décidés de se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui pour acheter les dernières fournitures scolaires mais surtout pour aller visiter le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. La boutique des jumeaux était petite mais surchargées d'objets magiques en tout genre. Sirius s'imagina James dans cette boutique et il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il se sentait toujours aussi coupable d'être vivant alors que lui et Lily étaient morts. Cette culpabilité s'était même agrandie depuis qu'il avait rajeunit, il sentait qu'il aurait dû mourir quelque part à un moment de l'histoire, qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde sans eux et que Harry aurait préféré avoir James à ses côté plutôt que lui. Il aurait adoré mourir en héros, en plein combat plutôt que de vivre en traînant ce poids. Même les missions de l'Ordre auxquelles il avait maintenant enfin la possibilité de participer n'enlevaient jamais complètement ce poids de sa poitrine.

Il balaya la boutique des yeux et s'arrêta sur la silhouette de Hermione et de Ginny devant les philtres d'amour. Fred s'approcha d'elle sans qu'elle ne le voit et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'écouter

\- Tu sais, tu n'en as vraiment pas besoin dit Fred à Hermione en lui faisant un grand sourire. Celle-ci, prise en flagrant délit, le flacon dans la main se mis à balbutier et à rougir.

Sirius ricana dans sa barbe. Il aimait bien Hermione, elle était vraiment naïve parfois. Les efforts évident de Fred pour attirer son attention l'amusait beaucoup ces derniers temps, il s'amusait surtout des réactions de Hermione.

Sirius sortit de ses pensées et revint à l'instant présent, juste à temps pour voir Harry, Ron et Hermione se faufiler sous la cape et sortir de la boutique. Harry est vraiment le digne fils de James pensa-t-il.


	7. Chapter 5

_Fin de la sixième année, château de Poudlard durant la bataille._

Le château retentissait de cris. Des éclairs de lumière zébraient les couloirs. La plupart des élèves étaient encore dans leurs dortoirs mais une partie des anciens de l'Armée de Dumbledore étaient réunis dans le hall du château. Ils se dressaient face aux Mangemorts qui venaient de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Leur nombre était ridiculement petit et tous étaient blessés et saignaient à de nombreux endroits, mais pas un n'avait renoncé à lâcher sa baguette. Droits, les pieds campés dans le sol, ils iraient jusqu'au bout s'il le fallait.

\- Maintenant, hurla Harry.

Hermione, en même temps que tous les autres, brandit sa baguette et lança un sortilège de réduction. Elle avait peur, elle entendait la voix de Harry lui parvenir de manière lointaine. Elle avait peur, elle transpirait de peur de tout son être et les Mangemorts se délectaient de cette odeur. Elle avait peur mais sa main ne tremblait pas.

Aussi vive de l'éclair, elle pivota sur ses hanches quand un des Mangemorts répliqua en lui envoyant un maléfice puissant. Elle sentit le sortilège passer près d'elle comme une bourrasque. Sans hésiter, elle brandit sa baguette et envoya en retour un _stupefix_ directement dans le plexus de l'homme qui tomba à la renverse, comme immobilisé par des cordes.

Tout n'était alors que confusion autour d'elle. Chaque membre de l'AD était aux prises avec un Mangemort. Hermione entendit des cris et soudain le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe. Elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder s'il s'agissait d'un ami ou d'un ennemi car elle venait de voir Harry s'élancer au dehors, à la poursuite de Rogue, Malfoy et Bellatrix. Elle courut de toutes ses forces vers la porte pour venir en aide à son meilleur ami mais une main, surgie de nulle part, la saisie par les cheveux et la coupa dans son élan.

\- Alors mademoiselle Jesaistout lui murmura Lucius à l'oreille d'une voix suave. Il avait saisi ses cheveux et maintenait sa tête en arrière d'une main ferme, tandis que sa baguette était pointée sur sa carotide. Hermione essaya de se débattre mais la poigne de Lucius se resserra et la pression de la baguette sur sa gorge se fit plus forte.

\- Il semblerait que cette fois, les livres ne soient d'aucune utilité, poursuivit-t-il de cette même voix doucereuse. Hermione commençait à sentir la panique la gagner, elle devait rejoindre Harry au plus vite. Soudain la poigne du Mangemort se desserra et Hermione en profita pour se tortiller et échapper à son emprise. Ginny venait de lancer sur Lucius un puissant maléfice de chauve furie. Hermione courut de nouveau vers la porte du château, elle craignait d'arriver trop tard. Une deuxième fois, quelqu'un l'attrapa et l'empêcha de se lancer à la poursuite de Harry. Cette fois-ci, elle fit volteface, la baguette prête, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sirius Black

\- Toi, tu restes là gronda-t-il et il se lança lui-même à la poursuite de Harry.

Les membres de l'Ordre venaient d'arriver mais trop tard. Dumbledore était déjà mort.

….

Hermione venait de clôturer sa sixième année à Poudlard. Le temps avait fait son travail et tout ce qui concernait Sirius lui était sorti de la tête au profit de choses plus importantes. Elle avait été accaparée par les cours et la surcharge de devoir n'avait jamais été aussi importante que cette année. Ensuite il y avait eu le permis de transplaner qui avait occupés de nombreuses après-midi, mais il y avait aussi et surtout eu les révélations de Harry au sujet des horcruxes. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait selon les renseignements de Dumbledore divisé son âme en sept parties. Son âme était caché dans divers objets, tels des reliques, qui nécessitaient d'être détruites si Harry voulait pouvoir réussir à vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Deux horcruxes avaient déjà été découverts et détruits. Dumbledore avait découvert et anéanti la bague des Gaunt, Harry le journal intime de Jedusor sans même savoir à l'époque ce dont il s'agissait. Il restait encore cinq de ces objets maudits à découvrir.

Durant cette sixième année, les trois amis n'avaient jamais autant ressentit la menace de la guerre. Ils vivaient dans une tension grandissante, dans l'attente que quelque chose se passe.

Harry était revenu un soir à la salle commune passablement excité. Il annonça à ses amis, seuls dans la confidence, qu'il partait ce soir-même en mission avec Dumbledore pour aller récupérer et peut-être détruire un des horcruxes.

Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas partis se coucher ce soir-là, trop inquiet pour dormir. Ils étaient depuis des heures déjà dans la salle commune aux couleurs de Gryffondor, affalés dans les fauteuils devant les dernières braises rougeoyantes de la cheminée. Il était très tard mais aucun des deux amis ne pouvaient aller se coucher avant d'avoir eu des nouvelles de Harry. C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent un grand fracas. Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds, l'esprit soudain en alerte. Ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir et virent passer Harry en courant

\- Prévenez l'AD leur hurla-il. Hermione et Ron restèrent stupéfaits.

\- Que, qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry? demanda Ron

Des bruits de vitres brisées, des cris et des rires commencèrent à leur parvenir. Hermione sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

\- Ça commence, murmura-t-elle

Mais Harry était déjà parti en courant. Ron se tourna vers Hermione l'air éberlué.

\- Ron ton gallion, ordonna-t-elle, fais comme moi !

Chacun appuya sur son gallion magique et tous les gallion que possédaient les membres de l'AD devinrent incandescents. Quelques instants après, les anciens membres suffisamment nostalgiques du temps de l'AD pour conserver sur eux leur gallion arrivèrent en pyjama. C'est-à-dire Luna, Neville et Ginny.

…..

Hermione était maintenant allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie avec les autres.

C'est terminé, pensa-t-elle. Dumbledore était mort, la première bataille venait de s'achever et de se perdre, ses années d'innocence à Poudlard étaient terminées. Autour d'elle, dans les lits, se trouvaient les autres membres de l'AD. Tous étaient couverts de sang mais ils allaient bien. Ce n'était pas un d'entre eux qui était tombé dans la bataille mais un Mangemort se dit-elle avec soulagement. Tout était allée si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Elle comprenait enfin Harry quand il essayait de dire qu'il avait agi sans réfléchir à chaque fois qu'il s'était trouvé face à Voldemort. La peur empêchait toute pensée logique. Et Hermione avait eu peur, peur pour ses amis. Harry n'était pas présent dans l'infirmerie. Elle l'entendait hurler dans le couloir et par la porte entrebâillée elle voyait que Sirius, l'air résigné, le retenait et le laissait passer sa rage sur son propre corps. La mort de Dumbledore l'avait atteint plus que les autres. Il était pour lui un maître. Et maintenant il les laissait seuls avec une tâche trop lourde pour eux à accomplir.

Mme Weasley sanglotait derrière les rideaux tirés. Greyback avait attaqué Bill, Hermione le savait parce qu'elle avait entendu Remus en parler avec Tonk. Tout à coup la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée, et ce fut comme si le soleil était entré dans la pièce. Tout semblait plus lumineux. Fleur Delacour, une belle jeune fille à moitié vélane par sa grand-mère se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Je veux le voir ! ordonna-t-elle, où est mon Bill ?

Les vélane était des êtres magnifiques, qui éblouissaient et enchantaient par leur beauté, mais ils étaient aussi des êtres redoutables. A cet instant, la figure de Fleur Delacour laissait entrevoir à quel point ces être étaient puissants et féroces. Mme Weasley elle-même se décala pour la laisser passer et ne pipa mot lorsque Fleur lui arracha d'un geste brusque l'onguent des mains pour l'appliquer sur la figure lacérée de Bill, encore inconscient.

\- Mais, mais, balbutia Mme Weasley en voyant les larmes de Fleur et ses gestes amoureux.

\- Quo,i répondit Fleur sèchement

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée, enfin je comprendrais

\- Vous comprendrez quoi articula-t-elle lentement, l'air de plus en plus menaçant. Etes-vous en train de supposer ou d'espérer que Bill et moi n'allons plus nous marier parce qu'il a été attaque par un loup garou ? Fleur se redressa subitement, dominant Mme Weasley de toute sa hauteur.

\- Non je, balbutia cette dernière face au regard assassin de Fleur.

\- Bill sera sûrement très différent intervint alors Lupin, il n'a pas vraiment été transformé, on ne sait pas quel sera son comportement à son réveil. Et puis, il ne voudra peut-être pas vous infliger le fait d'être avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Ce fut le mot de trop qui fit exploser Fleur de toute sa fureur de Vélane.

\- Supposez-vous que parce qu'il a été attaqué Bill ne m'aimera plus ? Croyez-moi, il faut bien plus qu'un loup garou dégénéré pour détruire notre amour ! Je suis suffisamment belle pour nous deux ! S'exclama-t-elle en parcourant tous les gens présents du regard, les défiant de lui soutenir le contraire.

Hermione eut le temps de voir le regard de reproche et que lançait Tonk à Lupin tandis que celui- ci reculait prudemment face à Fleur.

Le fait de voir tous ces gens blessés, de savoir que Dumbledore était mort, d'entendre Harry hurler contre Sirius, de sentir le poids de la nouvelle tâche qui leur incombait, d'avoir eu peur pour les gens qu'elle aimait, venait de changer quelque chose à l'intérieur de Hermione. C'était la fin d'une époque et le commencement d'une autre, elle le sentait. C'était aussi la fin d'une partie d'elle-même et le commencement d'une autre. Hermione était une femme déterminée. Elle savait toujours ce qu'elle devait faire quand elle voulait quelque chose, et elle avait toujours eu la force d'aller jusqu'au bout pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. N'avait-elle pas réussi à se procurer un retourneur de temps en troisième année alors que cela était interdit ? Elle savait que s'il le fallait, elle pouvait travailler deux fois plus qu'une personne normale. Hermione était une jeune femme brillante, mais sa réussite venait surtout de sa capacité à mettre en œuvre tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour y arriver.

Elle savait à ce moment précis, que si elle voulait véritablement aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort, si elle voulait sauver son ami, elle devrait mettre de côté ses propres envies et prendre sur elle plus qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Alors elle la ferma, cette petite porte en elle, qui donnait accès à ses sentiments les plus profonds. Elle ferma l'accès à ses propres peurs, à ses propres envies. Rien n'allait devoir entraver sa tâche. Hermione, à cet instant, se sentit prête au sacrifice d'elle-même au nom de ce en quoi elle avait toujours crue : l'amitié, la vie, la loyauté.

Quand elle releva les yeux, une nouvelle flamme y brillait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça me fait toujours très plaisir!


	8. Chapter 6

C'est incroyable mais je viens de dépasser les 3000 vues, ça me parait complétement fou ! Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire depuis le début ! Et surtout, un grand grand MERCI à ceux qui laisse des commentaires car ça m'encourage et ça m'aide à m'améliorer! Vraiment je vous adore !

3 scpotter, keloush, Gred-Mus, Rose-Eliade, CFLM angel, Eliie Evans, Charlie3216, Sucrette000, espe29, Jade Malloy Lupin (dont vous pouvez aller lire la super fic), Math'L et Neiflheim 3

Merci également à mes deux bêta qui alternent le travail en fonction de leur temps libre, mes deux Clara : Sucrette000 et ma coloc d'amour !

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Quelques jours plus tard, 16h, devant la maison d'Hermione._

 _Point de vue d'Hermione._

Arrivée devant la porte de chez elle, Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage. Elle avait toujours aimé sa maison. Elle était synonyme de protection. Elle aimait le monde de la magie, mais c'était aussi un monde inquiétant, où les choses pouvaient vite devenir incontrôlables. Quand elle rentrait chez elle l'été, elle se sentait en sécurité. Dans le monde moldu, tout était rationnel, le plus allait avec le plus et le moins avec le moins. Elle avait le sentiment que dans ce monde, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle savait aujourd'hui que c'était faux et que le seuil de sa maison n'était pas une barrière infranchissable. Elle regarda la maison blanche, les voilages aux fenêtres, la jolie porte bleue et éprouva un pincement au cœur. Dans quelques instants, ça ne serait plus chez elle. Elle tourna la clef et poussa la porte.

Mr et Mme Granger n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée se refermer ni les bruits de pas dans le couloir. Installés dans le grand canapé beige qui tournait le dos à la porte du salon, une tasse de thé fumant devant eux, ils conversaient de choses et d'autres. Les parents d'Hermione étaient des gens très gentils qui n'avaient eu qu'une seule fille à leur grand regret. Mr et Mme Granger avaient toujours souhaité ce qui était le mieux pour leur fille et avaient toujours fait en sorte que son bien être passe avant toute chose.

 _Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus leur enfant. Aujourd'hui je suis l'adulte, et c'est à mon tour de les protéger._

Hermione, en les voyant tous les deux installés l'un contre l'autre, ressentit un élan d'amour à leur égard. Un amour inconditionnel. L'amour que porte chaque enfant à ses parents, quoi qu'il arrive. Ses parents étaient heureux et ils étaient en paix.

 _Et cela doit rester comme ça._

Hermione sortit doucement sa baguette de sa poche et lança un sortilège informulé. Elle se sentait incapable de leur adresser un dernier au revoir, sa résolution aurait flanchée. Alors, doucement, le visage de la jeune fille s'effaça de toutes les photos présentes dans le salon. Doucement, le souvenir de leur fille s'effaça dans la mémoire de Mr et Mme Granger. Hermione, qui avait été le centre de leur vie, disparue en quelque secondes.

Hermione se détourna de la scène de bonheur familial qu'elle avait devant les yeux et repartit aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée.

Sur le pas de la porte, Hermione ressentit un immense soulagement. Maintenant sa tâche pouvait commencer. Elle venait de rompre les derniers liens, et les plus forts, qui pouvaient encore la détourner de sa mission. Elle venait de verrouiller pour de bon l'accès à l'ancienne Hermione et à des sentiments trop puissants pour être canalisés.

Hermione regarda une dernière fois le ciel de sa ville natale avant de transplaner. Il était gris et menaçant.

De retour au 12 square Grimmaurd, Hermione pénétra dans la cuisine où se trouvaient rassemblés tous les membres de l'Ordre. Malgré l'épreuve qu'elle venait d'affronter, Hermione ne laissa rien paraître et arbora un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Tu étais parti où ? demanda Ron.

\- Juste prendre l'air. Je n'aime pas rester enfermée trop longtemps, répondit-elle tout à fait naturellement.

Elle n'avait pas parlé à Ron ni à Harry de sa décision de sortir de la vie de ses parents. Ils le lui auraient sûrement déconseillé. Mais ils n'auraient certainement pas compris qu'elle avait besoin de se libérer de ses anciennes attaches. Elle ne voulait pas craindre à chaque instant pour la vie des gens qu'elle aimait. Elle ne voulait pas mettre ses parents en danger plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

 _Ils doivent déjà boucler leur valise et partir pour l'aéroport_ _en ce moment._

Elle les avait persuadés, tout en effaçant leurs souvenirs, que leur grand rêve de toujours était de vivre en Australie, loin de l'agitation du monde. Là-bas ils seront en sécurité. Hermione avait déjà suffisamment peur pour Harry, Ron et toute la famille Weasley, pour ne pas ajouter à cela le poids de ses parents. Elle savait, depuis qu'elle avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres manipuler Harry en attirant Sirius au ministère, qu'il s'appuyait surtout sur les sentiments des gens. Et Hermione ne voulait pas lui laisser des armes qu'il pouvait retourner contre elle. Elle ferait en sorte que les Forces du Mal aient le moins de prises possibles sur elles.

 _Si je ne suis attachée à rien, ils ne pourront rien sur moi._

….

Après l'attaque de Poudlard et la mort du directeur, tout était allé très vite. La plupart des élèves étaient rentré chez eux après l'enterrement et les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient tous réunis au square Grimmaurd. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient alors posés des questions à Harry. Il était la dernière personne à avoir eu une conversation en tête à tête avec Dumbledore et personne, exceptés Ron et Hermione, ne savait ce qu'il était parti faire avec lui le soir de sa mort. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur répondre. Devant toute l'assemblée qui attendait de lui des explications, il ne put dire uniquement qu'il avait une mission à accomplir. Seul lui, aidé de Ron et Hermione à qui Dumbledore avait accordé sa confiance, pouvait mener à bien cette mission. Certains des membres avaient tout de suite compris et s'étaient contentés de hocher la tête, résignés. Dumbledore avait toujours eu beaucoup de secrets, mais s'il avait fait confiance à Harry, ils lui ferraient confiance aussi.

\- Sache simplement que nous serrons toujours à tes côtés. Même si tu ne peux pas nous dire de quoi il s'agit, lui dit Lupin.

\- On t'aidera à notre manière, lui assura George en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

\- Ouai, façon Weasley, ajouta Fred avec un clin d'œil.

\- Doit-on t'appeler l'Elu maintenant ? demanda innocemment George ce qui eut le don de détendre considérablement l'atmosphère.

D'autres cependant protestèrent pendant des jours, ils voulaient savoir ce que devait accomplir Harry, se plaignant de ne pouvoir véritablement l'aider sans savoir. C'était notamment le cas de Mme Weasley. « Ce ne sont que des enfants » répétait-elle, « Ils ne font même pas parti de l'Ordre ! ». Harry aimait beaucoup Mme Weasley, mais lorsqu'elle parlait de lui à la troisième personne et que ses yeux humides se posaient sur lui, elle l'insupportait au plus haut point. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ni lui ni personne. La guerre faisait grandir tout le monde. Sirius était une autre de ces personnes qui ne voulaient pas entendre raison mais son regard noir posé sur Harry parce qu'il refusait de répondre à ses questions avait plus d'impact sur lui que les reniflements de Mme Weasley.

….

Quelques secondes après qu'Hermione eut pénétré dans la cuisine, Sirius entra à son tour.

\- Harry, je peux te parler s'il te plait ? Vous pouvez venir aussi dit-il en voyant le sourcil levé de Ron.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la cuisine. Sirius les précédait dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et les laissa passer devant lui. Il avait l'air sombre de ses mauvais jours, comme avant qu'il ne rajeunisse, quand il était enfermé au quartier général, pensa Hermione. Sirius ferma la porte derrière eux et se retourna vers le trio. Hermione se doutait qu'il allait s'agir d'une énième discussion à propos de leur mission.

\- Tu sais ce que je vais te dire Harry, laisse-moi t'aider, dit Sirius. Il s'agissait plus d'un ordre que d'une véritable question.

\- Sirius, j'ai fait une promesse à Dumbledore, répondit Harry d'une voix ferme. Voldemort a déjà essayé de se servir de notre relation pour nous tuer tous les deux, tu crois vraiment que je vais commettre la même erreur deux fois et te mettre en danger en te disant de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Ecoute Harry tu as peut-être fait une promesse à Dumbledore, mais j'ai aussi fait une promesse à James. A tes parents. Je leurs ai promis que je veillerais sur toi s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. J'ai attendu trop longtemps à Azkaban de pouvoir réaliser cette promesse. J'ai enfin l'occasion de leur rendre ce que je leur dois et d'être un vrai parrain pour toi. Laisse-moi t'aider, je t'en supplie.

Sirius paraissait bouleversé. Pour la première fois, Hermione découvrit une autre facette de cet homme. L'éclat de ses yeux révélait le poids que la mort de James et de Lily pesait sur lui. Hermione était gênée d'assister à un échange qui était en fait privé, mais Sirius comptait sur leur présence pour convaincre Harry. Cependant Hermione n'en fit rien, elle ne prononça pas un seul mot en sa faveur. Elle qui avait renoncé à sa famille comprenait pourquoi Harry cherchait soudainement à mettre de la distance entre lui et son parrain.

En voyant que aucun des membres du trio ne le laisserait venir avec eux, Sirius se renfrogna encore plus et sorti an claquant la porte.

Le soir même, Hermione décida de prendre un bain à l'étage pour se détendre. Elle s'empara de toutes les lotions magiques destinées à parfumer, faire des bulles de diverses couleurs et de diverses formes qu'elle put trouver et les utilisa chacune leur tour. Elle barbota longtemps dans l'eau chaude, repassant les derniers événements dans sa tête, tentant d'oublier qu'elle venait de couper les ponts avec sa famille et tentant de ne pas penser à cet éclat de détresse qu'elle avait aperçu dans le regard de Sirius. Elle ressassa ses pensées tant et si bien que toute la maisonnée était déjà endormie quand elle sortit de l'eau. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette propre et commença à sécher sa masse impressionnante de cheveux. C'est ce moment précis que choisit Sirius Black pour surgir au milieu de la salle de bain, faisant fi du verrou de la porte d'entrée. Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise et elle était sûre d'avoir vu Sirius rougir avant qu'il ne sorte précipitamment de la salle de bain.

\- Excuse-moi, lui dit-il dans le couloir quand elle fut enfin sortit, il l'avait attendu pour pouvoir se justifier, je pensais que c'était encore Kreattur qui avait verrouillé de l'intérieur la porte de la salle de bain pour m'emmer…

\- C'est rien, répondit elle en coupant son flot d'excuses. Bonne nuit, lui dit-elle simplement en le laissant en plan au milieu du couloir, une odeur sucrée sur son passage.

 _Point de vue de Sirius_

 _Non mais quel con !_

Vraiment Sirius foirait tout en ce moment. Il se sentait impuissant à réconforter son filleul de la perte de Dumbledore, il se sentait impuissant à pouvoir soulager Harry du fardeau qui lui incombait, il se sentait impuissant à tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à James des années plus tôt, et maintenant Hermione allait le prendre pour un vieux pervers. C'est en se maudissant qu'il partit se coucher ce soir-là.

\- Hermione, un hibou pour toi ! La voix de Ron vint interrompre leur petit déjeuner à tous dans lui cuisine. Curieux, Sirius regarda Hermione se diriger vers la fenêtre de la cuisine où l'attendait une magnifique chouette grise. Celle-ci lui tendit noblement la patte et il vit Hermione rougir quand elle aperçue le cachet de la lettre. Elle se hâta de la détacher, remercia la chouette d'une caresse et cacha la lettre derrière son dos. Son attitude piqua la curiosité de Sirius, mais apparemment il n'était pas le seul puisque Ron se mit à la questionner.

\- C'est de qui ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils, d'habitude tes parents t'envoient toujours du courrier par la poste moldue…

\- Oh euh c'est simplement…tenta-t-elle

\- Attends je sais qui c'est … Ne me dit pas que tu continues à écrire à Gilderoy Lockhart tout de même ! Harry on a un problème dit-il au nouvel arrivant de la pièce, Hermione continue d'écrire à ce vieux schnock assena-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

\- Hermione ! Tu as déjà un million d'autographes dissimulés dans ta table de chevet, n'essaye pas de nier, on les a trouvés avec Ron.

Hermione préféra garder le silence mais tout à coup la lettre lui échappa des mains.

\- Voyons… dit Sirius en levant la lettre à bout de bras pour lire l'adresse de l'expéditeur.

\- C'est une correspondance privée siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, rends moi cette lettre tout de suite Black !

\- Je vois ça, dit Sirius en haussant un sourcil et en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux. Qui est donc ce monsieur qui de tout évidence n'est pas Lockhart? Le regard que lui lança Hermione lui fit froid dans le dos. C'était un regard dur. Sirius, occupé à détailler Hermione, continuait à maintenir la lettre en hauteur.

\- Rends… moi… cette… lettre ! dit Hermione tout en sautillant pour essayer d'attraper la précieuse missive que Sirius maintenait loin au-dessus de sa tête.

Sirius se mit alors à courir autour de la table comme un dératé, déclenchant l'hilarité des garçons.

\- Le poursuiveur de Gryffondor intercepte le souaffle, il s'élance vers les buts adverses… Mais il est poursuivi par un effroyable cognard s'exclama- t-il en voyant Hermione à sa poursuite, ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête par la colère.

\- Sirius Black rend moi ça tout de suite !

Hermione récupéra enfin sa lettre et sortit de la cuisine d'un pas furieux. Sirius ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait embêté comme ça, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait taquinée remontait à l'été dernier, mais bien des choses avaient changées depuis. Et Hermione en faisait partie. Elle n'était plus tout à fait la même, son regard s'était durcit, Sirius venait de s'en rendre compte. Quand elle lui avait demandé de lui rendre la lettre, il était persuadé qu'elle était prête à sortir sa baguette et à la lui enfoncer dans les trous de nez s'il le fallait.

 _Au moins, ça aura eu le mérite de faire rire Harry._

\- Alors de qui était la lettre, demanda Ron, hilare

\- D'un certain Victor Krum, répondit Sirius.

L'hilarité de Ron cessa d'un seul coup.


	9. Chapter 7

Tous ceux qui sont des habitués du pairing Sirius/Hermione retrouveront ici _le topos_ que j'appelle « la scène du thé ».

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Le soir même, 12 square Grimmaurd, chambre de Sirius._

 _Point de vue de Sirius._

Sirius eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là. Il se retourna dans son lit un million de fois. En soupirant, il finit par se lever et enfila un peignoir. Il descendit les escaliers en prenant garde de ne pas trop faire grincer les lattes du plancher. Quelques instants après, il était installé dans son fauteuil préféré au milieu de la bibliothèque, un whisky pur-feu à la main. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était pris d'insomnies. Il restait étendu dans son lit les yeux ouverts, et ce qu'il voyait l'empêcher de les fermer pour s'endormir. Certaines de ses peurs tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Azkaban avait pris ses peurs et en avait fait des cauchemars, ses craintes étaient devenues des obsessions. Il avait réussi à dépasser tout ça, il pouvait rire à nouveau, mais la nuit, il revoyait James et Lily. Leurs yeux posés sur lui brillaient dans l'obscurité, comme des torches aveuglantes braquées sur son esprit. Sirius avait peur de ne pas réussir à tenir la promesse qu'il leur avait faite.

Soudain un bruit le fit sortir de ses réflexions et il tourna la tête vers la porte. Il vit passer une silhouette. Il se leva, curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien être debout à deux heures du matin, et prêt à mettre un coup de pied phénoménal aux fesses de Kreattur. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine. Une petite silhouette menue, les cheveux en pétard, était appuyée sur le plan de travail en train de faire chauffer de l'eau.

\- Hermione ?

Celle-ci sursauta brusquement.

\- Sirius ! Tu m'as fait peur, chuchota-t-elle, oubliant qu'elle était fâchée contre lui.

\- Tu ne dors pas, pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il curieux en se laissant tomber sur le banc de la cuisine.

Hermione garda le silence et continua à préparer son thé. Sirius n'insista pas, après tout, elle avait le droit d'avoir des secrets.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, avec la lettre, je ne pensais pas que tu serais vraiment fâchée.

\- C'est rien, au moins je n'ai pas eu à l'annoncer à Ron.

Hermione vint s'assoir à côté de lui et commença siroter son thé. Sirius rompit le silence qui s'installait entre eux.

\- Alors qui est ce Krum ?

\- C'est un joueur de Quidditch.

\- C'est _le_ Krum de l'équipe Bulgare ? L'attrapeur ?

\- Oui répondit-elle en souriant devant son air ahuri.

\- Comment toi qui n'y connais rien au Quidditch peux avoir une correspondance avec Krum ? De quoi vous pouvez bien parler ?

\- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Non je plaisante, il voulait simplement me dire qu'il viendrait au mariage de Bill et Fleur et qu'il espérait m'y voir aussi.

\- Oh oui c'est vrai le mariage.

A l'instar de Krum, beaucoup de gens s'étaient retrouvés invités à ce mariage qui promettait d'être grandiose et qui devait durer plusieurs jours. Avec la guerre qui se préparait, Bill et Fleur avaient décidé de se marier au plus vite. Célébrer un évènement aussi heureux en temps de guerre avait comme un goût de rébellion. D'ailleurs les habitants du 12 square Grimmaurd devaient se rendre au Terrier dès demain pour aider Molly et Fleur à tout préparer. « Elle ne veut pas être toute seule avec Fleur plutôt, avait râlé Ginny, c'est pour ça qu'elle veut qu'on vienne ! »

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dormais pas ? lui demanda Hermione.

Sirius tourna son regard vers elle et plongea dans ses yeux noisette. Elle aurait pu lui retourner la question par politesse, mais la lueur de sincérité qu'il voyait dans son regard lui fit dire sans réfléchir

\- Je fais des cauchemars. Il aurait eu l'impression d'être ridicule avec n'importe quelle autre personne mais pas avec elle. Il n'en avait encore jamais parlé à personne mais la phrase avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait put la retenir.

\- Bien sûr, qui n'en ferait pas, dit-elle simplement.

Sirius la remercia silencieusement de ne pas s'être moquée de lui et de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Il avala ce qui restait de son whisky pur feu d'une traite et partit se coucher en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Une fois dans son lit, il s'endormit tout de suite.

 _Le lendemain, au Terrier._

Ron ne cessait d'afficher une mine sombre depuis ce matin et passait son temps à rabrouer tous ceux qui lui adressaient la parole. Il venait d'apprendre que Krum venait au mariage et cela n'était pas fait pour le réjouir. Il avait pourtant était un des plus grands fans de ce joueur à une époque, mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne se mette à draguer ouvertement sa meilleur amie. Ron était aussi protecteur avec Hermione qu'avec sa propre sœur. Quand celle-ci avait commencé à sortir avec pas mal de garçons de Poudlard, dont Dean Thomas, il avait plutôt mal pris la chose. Il faisait de même pour Hermione qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Déjà lors du bal de noël pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait été tellement désagréable avec elle, parce qu'elle avait accepté d'accompagner Krum, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés pendant des semaines. Tous les habitants du square Grimmaurd avaient rejoint le Terrier et les nombreux invités devaient arriver demain, pour le jour du mariage. La maison des Weasley allait être investie pour quelques jours et Molly avait trouvé comme solution pour réussir à héberger tout le monde d'installer des tentes dans le jardin, comme celles qui avaient été utilisée lors de la coupe de monde de Quidich. Les tentes des sorciers qui de l'extérieur avaient l'air miteux étaient en fait de vrais petits appartements cossus quand on y pénétrait. Les tentes avaient été plantées à l'arrière de la maison, malgré la présence de nombreux gnomes. En effet le terrain situé à l'avant de la maison allait être pris par l'immense chapiteau destiné à accueillir le mariage.

Les enfants Weasley étaient dehors en train d'installer les tables et le grand chapiteau. Enfin ça c'était ce que pensait Mme Weasley. Ils étaient en réalité occupés à faire une bataille géante en faisant voler tables et chaises à travers le jardin, mais pour rien au monde Sirius ne les aurait dénoncés. Sirius était adossé sur sa chaise dans la cuisine des Weasley, se balançant négligemment en observant la table de Bill perdre son dernier pied et en se promettant à lui-même de ne jamais se marier. Fleur déblatérait depuis une heure maintenant sur la couleur des robes que devaient avoir les demoiselles d'honneur, et elle venait de passer du statut d'agaçante à celui de clairement chiante. Sirius bailla et faillit tomber de sa chaise quand il vit soudain le ministre en personne accompagné de Percy en train de pousser tranquillement la barrière du jardin.

\- Molly le ministre, Scrimgeour ! s'exclama-t-il

\- Quoi ? répondit cette dernière, ravie de pouvoir interrompre Fleur dans son monologue

Sirius n'attendit pas qu'elle saisisse le sens de ses paroles et sortit de la maison. Adossé à la porte, il prit un air dégagé alors que son cerveau tournait à plein régime

 _Que peut-il bien faire ici ? Chercher à soutirer des renseignements à Harry ?_

Après la mort de Dumbledore, Rufus Scrimgeour avait été nommé ministre à la place de Fudge. Il avait commis trop d'erreurs pour pouvoir rester au pouvoir et son physique de petit homme gras n'était pas ce que recherchaient les sorciers en temps de guerre. Au contraire de lui, son successeur dégageait une image de puissance et de force : grand, un regard droit et froid, il avait l'air d'un ancien combattant, fatigué mais aguerri, qu'on aurait rappelé au combat.

\- Bonjour monsieur le ministre dit poliment Sirius à son attention en lui tendant la main. Mais le froid de ses yeux gris métallique, contrairement à son ton montrait que le ministre était loin d'être le bienvenu. Sirius avait un ressentiment immense à l'égard du ministère de la magie qui avait ruiné des années de sa vie et une partie de ce qu'il était en l'envoyant à Azkaban. Et plus encore, il leur en voulait d'avoir faire vivre un enfer à Harry. Sirius n'adressa même pas un regard à Percy.

\- Bonjour monsieur Black, ma présence ici peut vous sembler déplacée mais je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec messieurs Potter, Weasley, mademoiselle Granger ainsi que vous-même.

Sirius fut surpris du fait que lui ministre souhaitait également s'entretenir avec lui mais il ne laissa rien paraitre

 _Le trio infernal je comprends mais pourquoi moi ?_

Excepté le fait que le ministère leur devait à tous des excuses, il n'y avait pas vraiment de point commun entre eux quatre, et il doutait très fortement que cela soit la raison de sa venue.

Quelques instants plus tard, Molly les avaient installés dans le salon en leur proposant une tasse de thé bouillant. Percy n'avait pas été invité à rester avec eux et Mme Weasley ne cessait de poser sur lui un regard douloureux. Lui et sa famille ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés depuis que Percy avait coupé les ponts avec eux, choisissant le côté de Fudge et du pouvoir plutôt que celui de la famille. Le trio était assis dans le grand fauteuil tandis que Sirius préféra rester debout à la fenêtre. Etre debout alors que le ministre était assis lui donnait l'impression puéril de ne pas céder.

\- Je vous ai tous réuni, commença Scrimgeour, parce que je voudrais vous léguer l'héritage de Dumbledore. Tous parurent surpris sauf Hermione. « Bien sûr que Dumbledore allait te léguer quelque chose Harry, c'était évident ! » leur dit-elle plus tard, l'air exaspéré devant leur peu de discernement.

\- Il vous a légué mademoiselle Granger, repris le ministre, le livre des contes de Beedle le Barde. Hermione se leva et attrapa fermement le vieux livre que lui tendait le ministre comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux.

Sirius était stupéfait.

 _Dumbledore lègue son livre de conte à Hermione ?_

Il était peut-être encore plus fou que ce qu'il avait toujours pensé.

\- Il vous lègue à vous monsieur Weasley sa collection de cartes de Chocogrenouille. Ron attrapa maladroitement l'énorme tas de cartes sous les protestations des personnages qui furent secoués en tout sens. Il était perplexe mais aussi très content puisque lui-même faisait une collection et que certaines cartes lui manquaient.

Sirius commençait à se demander si tout cela n'était pas une énorme blague et si le ministre n'allait se mettre soudain à rire et à leur taper dans le dos. Dumbledore s'était cru à une brocante ou quoi ?

\- Il vous lègue à vous monsieur Black…

 _Pitié, pas son caleçon, pas son caleçon, pas son caleçon…_

\- …son Déluminateur.

Sirius alla chercher l'objet de Dumbledore, intrigué. C'était déjà mieux que ce qu'avaient eu Ron et Hermione mais pourquoi diable Dumbledore lui offrait-il son Déluminateur ? A quel moment s'était-il dit que Sirius allait manquer de lumière et qu'il aurait besoin de ça ?

\- Enfin monsieur Potter vous avez hérité de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Cependant, celle-ci n'appartenant pas à Dumbledore, il ne peut pas vous la transmettre. Le ministère l'a remise à sa place à Poudlard. Vous avez également reçu un vif d'or. Le ministre sortir la petite balle d'or de son sac et la lui tendit. Tout à coup, tout le monde dans la pièce se crispa. Tout le monde savait que les vifs d'or étaient dotés une mémoire sensible et qu'il reconnaissent celui qui les a attrapé. Sirius retint son souffle quand Harry tendit la main, certain que quelque chose d'extraordinaire aller se passer. Pourtant rien ne se produit et il crut voir un éclair de déception passer sur le visage de Scrimgeour avant qu'il ne reprenne sa constance habituelle.

\- Pourquoi le ministère a-t-il mis si longtemps à nous donner cet héritage ? demanda Harry.

\- Parce que le ministre voulait vérifier que Dumbledore ne nous fasse pas passer de message secret à travers son héritage. Et ils n'ont rien trouvés voilà pourquoi ils nous le rendent maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? dit Hermione à voix basse.

Sirius était impressionné, la voix contenue d'Hermione traduisait sa colère et des éclairs brillaient dans ses yeux. Il ne s'était jamais dit qu'Hermione pouvait être menaçante mais elle l'était à cet instant.

Le ministre repartit enfin accompagné de Percy. Molly pleurait à gros bouillon car elle et Percy étaient réconciliés, mais aucun des autres membres du clan Weasley n'avait accepté de lui pardonner. Comme Sirius l'avait deviné, le ministre avait essayé de soutirer des informations à Harry sur Dumbledore et sur le moyen de vaincre le mage noir. Mais Harry avait simplement répondu qu' _il ne devait pas dire de mensonges._ Sirius fut empli d'un sentiment de fierté envers son filleul. Le reste de la journée passa en un éclair, car il fallait achever les derniers préparatifs du mariage pour demain.

Sirius dormait pour cette nuit dans la chambre de Charlie. Celui-ci ronflait paisiblement tandis que les yeux grands ouverts, Sirius observait le plafond. Comme toujours, il était impossible pour lui de dormir. Il avait d'abord cru que le fait de rajeunir était l'occasion d'un nouveau départ, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il se sentait en fait encore plus coupable d'avoir eu une deuxième chance. Sans bruit, il s'habilla et sortit dehors. Le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles se voyaient mieux ici qu'en ville. Il s'assit sur le perron, laissant le vent frais éparpiller ses pensées. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu fumais, dit une petite voix derrière lui. Sirius sourit dans la nuit.

\- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Granger, dit-il sans se retourner.

\- Alors apprends-moi, répondit-elle en s'asseyant dehors à ses côté.

\- Tu vas attraper froid se contenta-il de dire en voyant qu'elle était à bras nus.

Elle le regarda et haussa un sourcil.

\- On est en guerre et toi tu t'inquiètes du fait que je puisse attraper froid dehors ?

Ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire en silence

\- Je suis contente d'aller au mariage demain, ça va être chouette non?

\- Oui, dit distraitement Sirius en sentant son cœur se serrer. Son dernier mariage avait été celui de Lily et James. Au moins Fleur arrêtera de tourmenter Molly, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je vais dormir sinon je serais incapable de tenir demain toute la journée, bonne nuit Sirius dit Hermione en se levant.

Sirius resta encore longtemps dehors après qu'il eut écrasé sa cigarette à terre. Parler avec Hermione l'apaisait.


	10. Chapter 8

_Le lendemain, au Terrier._

 _Point de vue d'Hermione._

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Ginny dormait encore dans le lit d'à côté et le soleil commençait timidement à percer dans la chambre à travers les rideaux. Hermione s'était réveillée avant même que Mme Weasley ne vienne les voir tellement elle était impatiente : aujourd'hui allait être une belle journée. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et partit se préparer dans la salle de bain sur le palier. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, toute la maison était déjà en effervescence. Hermione avait mis une robe bleue en tulle pour la première journée du mariage. Ils devaient simplement faire la cérémonie aujourd'hui et seule la famille et les amis très proches étaient invités.

Elle partageait sa chambre avec Ginny. Celle-ci ne cessait de râler contre la robe que lui avait choisie Fleur et qui était pourtant très jolie. C'était une robe blanche sur laquelle était brodées de fines perles noires et Gabrielle, la petite sœur de Fleur devait en porter une semblable.

\- Tu es très jolie avec cette robe Ginny, arrête de râler. Je suis sûre que tu vas plaire à Harry, lui dit Hermione en souriant devant son air renfrogné. Elle savait que si Ginny râlait, c'était parce qu'elle était nerveuse. Le fait que les filles aient partagé la même chambre avait délié la langue de Ginny qui s'était confiée à Hermione. Celle-ci avait alors tenu pour Ginny le rôle de la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel mais elle sourit à Hermione en retour.

Hermione sortit de la chambre, laissant Ginny devant le miroir et tomba nez à nez avec Fred. Il y eu un silence embarrassé que rompit Fred.

\- Tu es très jolie tu sais.

\- Merci, souffla Hermione.

Aucun des deux ne pouvait se regarder sans repenser à ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

…

Ils étaient tous rassemblés sur la voix 9/3/4. Hermione Harry et Ron commençaient leur sixième année à Poudlard. Molly, Arthur et les jumeaux étaient venus les accompagner jusqu'au train. Sirius, Remus et Tonk s'étaient excusés de ne pas pouvoir venir car ils devaient de nouveau accomplir certaines missions pour l'Ordre. Harry enrageait de ne pouvoir prendre part à ces missions, mais Sirius avait été catégorique quand Harry lui en avait parlé. Il devait avant tout se concentrer ses études, et il était hors de question d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui alors que la Gazette du sorcier faisait encore des choux gras. Les trois amis montèrent dans le train et Fred vint les aider à hisser leurs valises dans les filets de leur compartiment. Une fois les valises en place, ils retournèrent saluer la famille de Ron sur le quai, puis ils dirent au revoir à Fred. Harry et Ron rejoignirent leur compartiment et Hermione s'apprêtait à les suivre quand Fred la saisit par le bras et la retint. Ils se tenaient dans le couloir et ils étaient seuls entre deux fenêtres, là où personne ne pouvait les voir. Le train n'allait pas tarder à partir. Fred s'avança vers elle et Hermione recula.

 _Il est trop proche !_

Elle recula encore jusqu'à rencontrer le mur contre son dos mais Fred continua toujours d'avancer vers elle. Elle sentit son souffle dans son, et elle eut le temps de voir l'éclat de colère de ses yeux avant qu'il ne fonde sur sa bouche. Hermione sentit les lèvres de Fred s'écraser contre les siennes. C'était un baiser violent, elle ne ferma pas les yeux, elle resta simplement là les bras ballant en attendant qu'il veuille bien la lâcher. Comme elle ne répondait pas à son baiser mais qu'elle ne le repoussait pas non plus, il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, la plaquant cette fois complétement contre le mur, comme s'il voulait la forcer à réagir.

Le sifflement de la locomotive retentit. Fred la libéra et se pencha à son oreille.

\- J'en ai marre que tu ne me regarde pas, chuchota-t-il. Il descendit souplement du train, laissant Hermione seule dans le couloir, le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

….

Ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'au salon où tout le monde était rassemblé. Il ne manquait plus que Ginny et Fleur. Instinctivement, Hermione alla prendre place auprès de Sirius. Son regard sur lui avait beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. Elle voyait mieux en lui, et elle trouvait qu'ils se ressemblaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il était peut-être même plus cassé qu'elle. Depuis la bataille de Poudlard et depuis qu'elle avait décidé de tout sacrifier au profit de la chasse aux horcruxes, le seul endroit où elle se sentait bien était auprès de Sirius. Sans s'en rendre compte elle recherchait sa compagnie Elle leva les yeux vers lui et rencontra le gris orageux des siens.

 _Point de vue de Sirius._

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de plonger totalement dans son regard et il ne put que s'avouer silencieusement qu'elle était très belle. Il était devenu aussi proche d'elle que de Harry au fil du temps. Il avait l'impression, malgré les apparences, qu'ils se ressemblaient.

Tout à coup, les flammes de la cheminée augmentèrent d'intensité, lui faisant détourner le regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, la famille de Fleur apparut alors au milieu des flammes devenues vertes. Monsieur et madame Delacour sortirent les premiers de la cheminée, suivis de Gabrielle et enfin de deux cousines vélanes toutes deux blondes. Ils portaient d'élégantes robes de sorciers bleues et se mirent à saluer tout le monde à grand coup de baisers sur les joues, au plus grand plaisir de Ron. Bientôt le salon fut rempli d'une cacophonie de félicitations et de compliments, même si les Delacour devaient sans cesse répéter leurs propos qui étaient souvent incompréhensible à cause de leur accent français. Fleur arriva alors dans le salon, vêtue d'une robe blanche sans fioritures, illuminant la pièce comme à son habitude. Son bonheur faisait que tout autour d'elle devenait de plus en plus beau et quand Bill s'avança et qu'il lui prit la main, il paraissait n'avoir jamais été attaqué par Fenrir Greyback. Sirius sourit en coin lorsqu'il vit Harry bouche bée devant Ginny qui se tenait aux côtés de Fleur. Ses cheveux roux flamboyaient et elle aussi profitait de l'éclat du bonheur de Fleur. La comparaison entre James regardant Lily et Harry regardant Ginny l'étonna. Décidément, les Potter aimaient les rousses.

Ils se dirigèrent tous à pied vers la mairie du village en contre bas où un sorcier du ministère avait été dépêché pour unir Fleur et Bill. La mairie du village était en pierre blanche et l'intérieur était rempli de fleurs sauvages dans les tons roses et blancs. Un sort de confusion avait été jeté sur les moldus du village, comme à chaque fois qu'on célébrait un mariage sorcier. Cela était devenue une nécessité depuis qu'Ulric le Follingue avait demandé à ses invités de porter un poulpe sur la tête en guise de chapeau pour son mariage et qu'un veracrasse habillé en valet s'était échappé de la cérémonie et avait brulé une dizaines de maisons.

Tonk et Remus attendaient le petit cortège à l'entrée de la marie et ils les saluèrent de grands signes de la main quand ils les virent arriver. Fleur et son père restèrent à l'extérieur tandis que les invités pénétrèrent dans la mairie. Sirius se glissa sur l'un des bancs et Hermione prit place à ses côtés avec Harry tandis que Ron s'installa devant avec le reste de la famille Weasley. Tonk et Remus s'installèrent juste devant eux. Des instruments ensorcelés se mirent à faire résonner quelques notes de musique dans la mairie et Fleur marcha le long de l'allée centrale de sa démarche féérique. La cérémonie fut simple et rapide. Lorsqu'enfin Fleur et Bill se dire oui et s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements et les cris de joie de toute l'assemblée, Sirius vit Remus attraper la main de Tonk et la serrer très fort dans la sienne.

Une fois de retour au Terrier, tous les invités prirent place à la grande table dehors qu'avaient installée les garçons la veille. Des petites étiquettes dorées étaient disposées pour placer les invités. Fleur avait choisi de mélanger Français et Anglais, tandis qu'elle et Bill, nouvellement mariés, trônaient en bout de table. Sirius se retrouva assis à côté d'une des cousines de Fleur tandis qu'Hermione était assise entre monsieur Delacour, avec qui elle entama immédiatement une conversation en français, et Fred. Ils étaient dehors, le temps était magnifique, des bouquets de fleurs étaient disposés un peu partout, les instruments ensorcelés continuaient de jouer sur un faux plancher installé dans l'herbe et toutes les victuailles qu'avaient préparées Mme Weasley se succédaient à table. C'était vraiment une journée parfaite.

Sirius jeta un regard en coin à Hermione, elle avait délaissé monsieur Delacour pour parler avec Fred. Tout à coup ce dernier posa la main sur son épaule et se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelques mots. Sirius ressentit soudain une bouffée de jalousie monter en lui, et l'envie d'aller dire deux mots à Fred le démangea. Hermione se tourna vers Fred avec un grand sourire et leur conversation repartit de plus belle.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui raconter pour la faire sourire comme ça, merdre ?!_

Sirius se renfrogna sur sa chaise. C'est vrai que Fred essayait déjà d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione l'été dernier mais il lui avait semblé qu'Hermione n'était pas intéressée. Alors pourquoi maintenant se comportait-elle comme ça avec lui ?

\- Alors comme ça votre grand-mère était vélane ? demanda-t-il avec un regard qu'il essayait de rendre dragueur à sa voisine blonde.

 _Point de vue d'Hermione._

Quand Hermione s'assit à côté de Fred, elle se tendit imperceptiblement. Le repas allait être long. Elle se dépêcha d'engager la conversation avec le père de Fleur à sa droite pour ne pas être obligée de parler avec Fred.

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir dire à Fred?_

Cependant elle ne put accaparer monsieur Delacour plus longtemps sans paraitre malpolie et elle se résigna à faire face à Fred.

\- Hermione, lui dit Fred d'une voix douce.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle, toujours aussi tendue en se retournant vers lui.

Il posa alors la main sur son épaule et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose que seule elle pouvait entendre. Automatiquement, le souvenir du baiser ressurgit une nouvelle fois dans son esprit et elle déglutit.

\- Si tu veux on peut oublier ce qui s'est passé lui murmura Fred, tout deux sachant à quoi il faisait allusion, et redevenir amis comme avant.

Hermione sentit alors un poids dans son ventre s'envoler, elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Je veux bien lui répondit-elle.

Ils se mirent alors à plaisanter au sujet de Bill qui avait failli pleurer pendant la cérémonie. Ils rirent aussi beaucoup aux dépends de Ron sur qui le pouvoir des vélanes semblaient sans fin. Il avait failli se mettre debout sur sa chaise, torse nu, mais Charlie était arrivé à temps pour le calmer.

Hermione jeta un regard à Sirius. C'était devenu comme un automatisme de toujours savoir où il était et de voir ce qu'il faisait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle le cherchait toujours à ses côtés. Il était occupé à rire avec une des cousines vélanes de Fleur, celle qui s'appelait Eglantine. Celle-ci ne cessait de rejeter sa longue chevelure en arrière et de battre de cils. Hermione ressentit alors un drôle de sentiment qui partait de son ventre pour remonter petit à petit jusqu'à sa poitrine et elle eut terriblement envie de faire ravaler son rire à cette fille. Elle-même fut surprise par la force de ses émotions. Fred suivit des yeux le regard d'Hermione posé sur Sirius et la vélane puis les rougeurs qui commençaient à marquer la peau blanche de son cou. Un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

\- Un whisky peur feu ? proposa-t-il à Hermione. Il savait ce que ça faisait de se sentir ignorer d'une personne qu'on apprécie.

Hermione tourna son regard vers lui, elle hésita une seconde, puis

\- D'accord, lui dit-elle, si tu bois avec moi.

Il leur servit boire et trinquèrent ensemble. Tous les invités en firent de même en les voyant, et on leva son verre à Bill et Fleur.

Plus la vélane et Sirius riaient ensemble, plus Fred et Hermione remplissaient leurs verres. Au bout d'un moment, Bill invita Fleur à danser. Les instruments ensorcelés venaient d'entamer une valse majestueuse. Ils furent rejoints par Harry et Ginny, Molly et Arthur. A la surprise générale, Remus invita très galamment Tonk à venir danser et celle-ci accepta en gazouillant, les pointes de ses cheveux devenant roses. Sirius se leva de sa chaise et tendit son bras à la vélane qui s'empressa de l'accepter et tous deux partir sur la piste. Sirius se tenait très droit et il ne quittait pas sa partenaire des yeux tout en dansant. Quelque chose de sauvage et de terriblement sexy se dégageait de lui alors qu'il enlaçait sa partenaire et qu'ils tournoyaient ensemble. Hermione devait bien reconnaître à contrecœur que lui et Eglantine faisait un très beau duo.

\- Passe-moi la bouteille s'il te plait Fred. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde à table, et personne ne prêtait attention à eux.

\- Tu es sûre lui demanda Fred ? Il voyait bien qu'Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude de boire

\- C'est un mariage oui ou non ?

\- Tu as raison lui dit-il en rigolant, s'il y a un moment où on a bien le droit de boire, c'est celui-là ! Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ?

\- D'accord lui dit-elle en se levant. Hermione suivit Fred qui avait attrapé la bouteille d'alcool au passage. Ils s'éloignèrent de la table et de la musique et allèrent vers le potager. Comme en était en juillet, les jours rallongeaient et le potager était encore éclairé par les dernières lumières orangées du soleil. Fred et Hermione s'assirent sur les immenses citrouilles.

\- Alors à quoi on boit ? demanda Fred.

\- Au mariage ?

\- On l'a déjà fait.

\- Oh.

\- On a qu'à boire à la plus grande bêcheuse du monde, j'ai nommé Hermione Granger !

\- D'accord rit celle-ci, on a qu'à boire également aux plus grands farceurs de tous les temps, Fred et George Weasley !

Ils burent à la santé de tout le monde excepté de la goule dans le grenier et de Kreattur malgré les protestations d'Hermione. Celle-ci devenait de plus en plus rouge et ils surent qu'ils avaient tous les deux dépassés le point de non-retour quand ils se mirent à courir en riant après les gnomes, se les jetant à la figure quand ils arrivaient à en attraper. Hermione s'amusait comme une folle et elle avait complétement oublié Sirius et sa vélane. Elle avait l'esprit un peu embrumé et la nuit venait cette fois de tomber pour de vrai. De petites lampes s'étaient alors allumées un peu partout dans le jardin, comme des étoiles tombées du ciel.

Tout à coup Sirius débarqua dans le potager. Hermione écarquilla les yeux en le voyant foncer sur elle. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de colère.

\- Non mais tu étais où ? Tu foutais quoi là ?

Hermione recula mais il lui attrapa la main et la tira violement derrière lui en sortant du potager, sans un regard pour Fred.

OoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors, vos impressions sur ce chapitre?

Je suis un peu triste de voir que j'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs et de moins en moins de commentaires! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire!

Je vais être honnête avec vous, plus j'ai de reviews, plus je serais motivée à publier la suite rapidement!

(moi? Faire du chantage?)


	11. Chapter 9

_Comme vous avez été nombreux à me laisser plein de commentaires je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me dépêcher de finir ce chapitre et de le poster! Merci à ma super Bêta Jade Malloy Lupin pour faire un aussi bon boulot et aussi vite!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 _Point de vue de Sirius._

Sirius ramena sa cavalière à la grande table. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle était une bonne danseuse et qu'elle était plutôt marrante en plus d'être très belle. Mais ses pensés étaient tournées ailleurs. Il chercha Hermione à la table mais il ne la trouva pas. Il se mit à regarder parmi les danseurs mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. Il remarqua soudain que Fred était également absent. Sirius sentit son ventre se nouer. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué avant qu'elle était partie? Il se dirigea vers le Terrier sous les yeux ronds de la vélane à laquelle il ne fournit aucune explication à sa désertion. La cuisine était déserte, tout comme toutes les autres pièces. Il alla même jusqu'à ouvrir la porte des chambres.

 _Et s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?_

Le mariage avait beau donner l'illusion, ils étaient toujours en guerre et le Terrier était beaucoup moins sûr que le 12 square Grimmaurd, surtout depuis que les trois adolescents avaient perdu la trace qui permettait au ministère de les localiser. Au pas de course, il traversa le jardin quand des éclats de rire lui parvinrent. Sans réfléchir il fonça jusqu'à l'endroit d'où il entendait le bruit et qui s'avéra être l'immense potager. Hermione et Fred, ce dernier à moitié accroupi en se tenant les côtes, riaient à plein poumons sous la douce lumière des lampes. Il fonça vers elle et d'un geste possessif, sans voir les gnomes qui détalaient autour d'eux, s'empara du bras d'Hermione et l'entraîna avec lui. Il sortit du potager sans même prêter attention à Hermione derrière lui. Il fulminait. Il ne savait même pas où il allait mais il était furieux contre elle qui s'amusait avec un autre que lui. Il était furieux contre lui-même de s'être inquiété alors qu'elle allait parfaitement bien et qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas besoin de lui.

 _Point de vue d'Hermione._

Hermione marchait péniblement derrière Sirius, sa petite main prisonnière de sa patte chaude. Il marchait beaucoup trop vite tout en l'entraînant dans son sillage. Il s'arrêta soudain et se retourna en voyant qu'elle ne suivait pas le rythme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais toute seule avec Fred, gronda-t-il, toujours en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Pas tes affaires, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu as bu ? lui demanda-t-il en la secouant comme un prunier.

\- Secoue pas, gémit Hermione.

\- Et tu dis que ce n'est pas mes affaires ? Je ne peux pas te laisser un instant toute seule sans que tu te retrouves dans cet état, alors oui, c'est mes affaires ! assena-t-il.

.- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me laisser seule, murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

 _Pont de vue de Sirius_

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas la laisser un instant toute seule finalement ! Elle disparaissait aussitôt et il la retrouvait dans un état lamentable. Maintenant il avait vraiment une raison pour passer tout son temps avec elle, et aussi une raison pour détester Fred : il la faisait boire alors que visiblement, elle ne tenait pas l'alcool.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me laisser seule.

Sirius sentit toute sa colère et son inquiétude s'évanouir en un instant devant les yeux noisette d'Hermione levés sur lui.

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fait cet effet-là ?_

\- Je ne partirais plus, si c'est ça que tu veux, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle hocha la tête. Sirius lui reprit alors la main et la ramena, doucement cette fois, vers les tentes.

\- Je vais te ramener directement à ta tente lui dit-il, c'est laquelle ?

\- Je sais pas …

\- C'est pas vrai… Tu sais que tu ne m'aides vraiment pas ?! Et si Molly te voit dans un état pareil, c'est sûr qu'elle va péter un plomb !

Sirius resta un instant perplexe devant toutes les tentes alignées. La famille de Fleur allait occuper les chambres et les affaires des autres invités avaient été déplacées dans les tentes.

\- Bon allez, viens-là dit-il en tournant brusquement à droite et en pénétrant dans une des tentes. C'est une petite tente, pour une tente de sorcier. Il y avait un grand lit au milieu, de nombreux rangements, et une salle de bain. Tout était un peu poussiéreux car elle venait d'un stock de tentes perquisitionnées il y a des siècles par le ministère et Arthur les avaient « emprunté Molly, je te le promets » pour le mariage.

Hermione se dirigea droit sur le lit et se laissa tomber dessus comme une masse.

\- Tu ne vas pas dormir avec tes chaussures quand même ?

Hermione grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en guise de réponse.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai… Sirius s'assit sur le bord du lit et entreprit de lui enlever ses chaussures.

Sirius regarda Hermione étalée en plein milieu du lit. Elle avait déjà fermé les yeux et c'était maintenant une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Elle portait encore sa robe. Ça ne devait pas être la tenue la plus confortable pour dormir et il ferait mieux de la lui enlever. Il n'avait qu'à glisser ses mains dans son dos, délacer le haut de la robe et la faire glisser le long de son corps. C'était très facile. Alors pourquoi restait-il planté là à la regarder ?

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Je ne suis pas une nounou, qu'elle se débrouille !_

Il tira brusquement les couvertures sur lesquelles elle était affalée, les rabattit sur elle et sortit de la tente.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le sol dur et se mit à gratter machinalement la terre du bout des doigts. Il n'avait plus envie de rejoindre les autres et surtout pas la vélane dont il ne se souvenait plus du prénom. Il se sentait mal. Mal d'avoir envie de rentrer sous la tente et de s'allonger sur le lit tout contre Hermione. Il avait eu terriblement envie de la déshabiller, et c'est parce qu'il en avait eu envie qu'il ne voulait pas le faire. Il se sentait mal d'avoir envie de coller son poing dans la figure de Fred parce qu'il l'aimait. Mal de n'être ni vieux ni jeune. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à rentrer dans la tente. Il regarda le visage de la jeune Gryffondor en train de dormir. La jeune fille timide qu'il avait connu l'été dernier avait laissé place à une femme forte et déterminée. Mais alors qu'elle dormait étendue au milieu de son lit, ses sourcils enfin relâchés, elle était de nouveau cette jeune fille fragile qu'il avait envie de protéger.

 _Point de vue d'Hermione._

Hermione s'éveilla comme une fleur le lendemain. Elle avait tellement bien dormi. Elle se leva et fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait encore sa robe de la veille. Celle-ci était toute chiffonnée. En s'approchant du miroir Hermione, vit qu'elle ne s'était pas non plus démaquillée. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se lamenter qu'un bruit dans la salle de bain la fit sursauter. La porte s'ouvrit et à travers la buée, Hermione put distinguer Sirius, en jean et torse nu. Ses cheveux mouillés gouttaient sur son torse où certains tatouages avaient résistés à l'horloge magique.

\- Sirius Black, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma tente ? dit Hermione, choquée de le trouver là, torse nu.

\- Mais de rien de t'avoir ramené dans ma propre tente parce que tu étais beaucoup trop ivre pour pouvoir retrouver la tienne, tout le plaisir était pour moi, lui répondit-il, appuyé sur le chambrant de la porte. Hermione porta la main à sa bouche. Elle ne savait plus du tout où se mettre.

\- J'ai bu tant que ça ? demanda-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oh oui, répondit-il en rigolant, et tu ronfles !

Il reçut un oreiller en pleine figure pour toute réponse.

\- Tu ferais bien d'aller t'habiller, lui dit simplement Sirius, les invités sont attendus dès treize heure et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment avoir l'air d'un vieux parchemin froissé sur les photos. Hermione, avec toute la dignité dont elle disposait, sortit de la tente la tête haute, sa robe chiffonnée et les cheveux en pétard. Une fois sorti, elle respira l'air du dehors à plein poumon. C'était certainement le matin le plus étrange de sa vie. Sirius sortit derrière elle, il avait simplement passé un T-shirt et ses chevaux étaient encore humides.

\- Que, qu'est-ce que tu fais demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Je te suis.

\- Comment-ça tu me suis ? S'étrangla Hermione

\- Je te signale que c'est toi hier qui m'a demandé que ne pas te laisser seule. D'ailleurs on voit le résultat quand ça arrive, dit-il en la toisant gravement.

\- J'ai dit ça ? Hermione se maudit intérieurement, c'était tout à fait le genre d'information qu'elle était capable de laisser échapper sans même sans souvenir. Et bien je te, euh, libère de ton engagement dit-elle solennellement.

\- Trop tard, répondit nonchalamment Sirius.

Sirius semblait vraiment s'amuser beaucoup de la situation. Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et retourna d'un pas décidé à sa véritable tente un peu plus loin, Sirius toujours sur ses talons.

\- Tu ne rentres pas à l'intérieur lui dit-elle.

Sirius s'assit sagement à l'entrée de la tente et leva son regard vers elle.

\- Je garde l'entrée alors.

Hermione une fois seule dans sa tente abandonna son masque dur et se décomposa complétement.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ?_

Elle se connaissait trop bien pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle avait besoin de Sirius à ses côtés pour tenir bon, il était une ancre, quelqu'un qui la comprenait, mais elle ne devait pas avoir besoin de lui à ce point. Pas au point de se retrouver à passer la nuit dans sa tente. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et se glissa dans la douche. L'eau chaude délassa tous ses muscles sans pour autant apaiser son esprit agité. Elle devait mettre de la distance entre elle et lui, et pas seulement de la distance physique. Elle n'avait pas coupé les ponts avec ses parents pour reporter son affection sur quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Intouchable, tu dois être intouchable. Pas d'attaches tu te souviens ?_

Hermione sortit de la douche, s'habilla avec un vieux jean et sortit de la tente. Sirius l'attendait toujours. Elle fit comme s'il n'était pas là et se dirigea vers le Terrier sans lui accorder un regard. Peut-être que si elle l'ignorait, il cesserait simplement de la suivre et il oublierait cette stupide promesse.

Hermione rejoignit les autres invités dans la cuisine où Molly avait installé un tas impressionnant de saucisses, pains, confitures, œufs brouillés et croissants sur la table. Hermione salua les rares personnes réveillées et entreprit de se servir à manger. Fred vint s'installer à ses côtés à la table de la cuisine.

\- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Hermione se revit alors en train de lui jeter des gnomes à travers le potager et elle pouffa de rire.

\- Oui très, lui répondit-elle en pensant au lit dans la tente de Sirius. Soudain, une question surgit dans son esprit. Si elle avait dormi dans le lit de Sirius, où avait dormi Sirius ?!

 _Est-ce qu'on a dormi ensemble dans le même lit ?_

Elle ne se souvenait de rien mais c'était un point qu'elle allait devoir éclaircir. Fred, en voyant qu'Hermione s'était mise à froncer les sourcils lui demanda

\- Sirius avait l'air fâché hier, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, c'était rien du tout, ça n'a pas d'importance…

\- Comment ça, ça n'a pas d'importance, gronda une voix grave derrière elle. Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta d'avaler son thé et de poser sa tasse de thé dans l'évier. Elle fila vers la salle de bain de l'étage où étaient entreposées les robes avant que Sirius ne pense encore à la suivre et elle y retrouva Ginny. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec soulagement. Elle était en train d'essayer désespérément de fermer sa robe or pâle. Hermione sourit en voyant son air fébrile dans le miroir.

\- Harry m'a embrassé hier, lâcha Ginny d'une voix glacée.

Hermione s'interrompit dans son geste. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Si elle avait bien suivit, cela aurait dû rendre Ginny folle de joie.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être heureuse…

\- Je l'aurais été s'il n'était pas partit dans un monologue juste après pour me dire que c'était impossible pour nous deux dit-elle en tapant du poing avec rage sur le rebord de l'évier. Il m'a sorti tout son baratin d'Elu, le fait qu'il ne voulait pas me mettre en danger, et tout ça !

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle comprenait tellement Harry.


	12. Chapter 10

Non, ceci n'est as un blague du premier avril et oui c'est bien un nouveau chapitre de Et si c'était nous.

Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui attendaient la suite avec impatience mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'écrire et de publier depuis un moment et j'en assume l'entière responsabilité! (vous pouvez me huer!).

Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais j'avais vraiment envie de le partager avec vous aujourd'hui parce que... C'est mon anniversaire! Et celui des jumeaux Weasley également!

Vu comme c'est parti, je ne peux pas vous dire quand je publierais de nouveau (certainement pas avant un moment) mais l'histoire continue et elle ira jusqu'à son terme!

Il n'y rien de plus frustrant qu'une fanic incomplète!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je remercie tous ceux qui sont fidèles à mon histoire et également tous mes nouveaux lecteurs!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le temps était magnifique en ce mois de Juillet et une douce brise venait agiter les voilages blancs qui entouraient l'entrée du chapiteau un peu plus loin. La première invitée à faire son apparition dans le jardin des Weasley ne fut autre que la tante Murielle, une femme dédaigneuse dont l'embonpoint n'avait d'équivalent que son goût des ragots. Elle se dirigea à petits pas rapides, car elle était entravée par sa jupe trop longue, vers l'entrée principale de la maison où se tenait un comité de bienvenue composé d'Arthur, de Molly ainsi que de la famille de Fleur. La tante Murielle fut étonnamment accueillie par des manifestations de joie bruyantes auxquelles elle répondit par un sourire contrit pendant que de ses petits yeux perçants, elle jaugeait du regard ces « Français débarqués d'on ne sais où ».

\- Hermione tu es prête ? demanda Harry après avoir toqué à la porte de la salle de bain.

Hermione jeta un dernier regard à son reflet, attrapa son sac en perle et ouvrit la porte. Harry et Ron l'attendaient de l'autre côté. Ils portaient tous les deux des robes de sorciers très élégantes. Hermione leur sourit et ils se rendirent tous les trois jusqu'au chapiteau. L'esprit d'Hermione n'était cependant pas à la fête. La discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Ginny avait achevé de lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Si Harry était prêt à renoncer à Ginny pour aller à la chasse aux horcruxes, elle n'allait pas non plus laisser Sirius s'approcher d'elle sur le simple prétexte qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui. C'était vrai qu'il l'apaisait, c'était vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient, mais rien de tout ça n'était une raison suffisante pour qu'elle se permette d'avoir des attaches. Au contraire, ce sentiment de bien-être en sa compagnie aurais déjà dû depuis longtemps être un signal, signal qu'elle laissait quelqu'un avoir de l'emprise sur elle.

Sirius après le départ d'Hermione alla lui-même enfiler un costume pour le mariage. Quand il revint dans la cuisine, elle était déserte. Il entendit de grands cris au dehors et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, Mme Delacour et Mme Weasley semblaient s'être lancées dans un grand concours dont elles seules connaissaient les modalités et qui se traduisait par des exclamations de joie de plus en plus enthousiastes à chaque fois qu'un nouveau « pop » retentissait dans les airs, laissant apparaitre les convives. Seul Luna et son père Xenophilius reçurent de grands cris moins liés à des exclamations de joie qu'au grand mystère qui les avait poussés à s'habiller tous les deux en jaune canari. Un peu plus loin, Sirius aperçu Remus à l'écart. Tonk devait l'avoir laissé seul un moment. Sans attendre, il sortit et alla à sa rencontre le ventre noué. Leur relation étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler tendues depuis qu'il était ressortit de cette horloge du temps.

\- Ça va Lunard ? demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres une fois qu'il eut atteint sa hauteur.

\- On sait tous les deux que non, répondit sèchement ce dernier.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sirius vit plus de tristesse que de colère dans le regard de son ami.

\- Le dernier mariage auquel on est allé, c'était pour Lily et James, poursuivit Lupin, mais la vie continue, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, lui sourit tristement Sirius. Lui aussi il y avait pensé depuis l'instant ou Bill et Fleur avaient annoncé leur alliance.

\- Remus, je sais que je me suis comporté comme un con la dernière fois mais… Il ne savait vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui, ni si Remus avait vraiment besoin d'une permission, mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire. Mais si ma cousine te plait, reprit-il en faisant appel à tout son courage de Gryffondor, je trouverais ça super que tu fasses partie de la famille.

\- Ce n'est pas …

\- Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi à cause de ton petit problème de fourrure, et que tu cherches toujours un moyen de repousser ceux qui t'aime, mais je suis sûr que Tonk est le genre de femme qui se fout de ce genre de chose.

\- Merci Sirius. lui dit alors simplement Remus.

Sirius sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine. Remus était le dernier ami d'enfance qui lui restait, et il n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre à cause du fait qu'il ne réfléchissait jamais avant d'agir. Quand Tonk revint, ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la tente. L'endroit était magnifique, Molly s'était surpassée. C'était de la belle magie.

Le mariage de Bill et Fleur fut une merveille. Aux sons des musiciens, les plateaux garnis de coupes de champagne, de jus de citrouille et de pâtes de fruits aux mille saveurs circulaient parmi les tables rondes. Les rires des invités et le bruit des enfants qui jouaient au dehors se mêlaient à la musique. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu pour laisser aux époux et à leurs convies l'impression qu'au dehors, aucune guerre n'avait lieu et que le monde entier était à l'unisson de leur bonheur. Sirius se tenait à l'une des entrées de la grande tente et essayait d'obtenir un peu de la fraîcheur de la soirée. Le soleil d'été déclinait et arrosait d'une lueur tantôt rose, tantôt orangée les arbres et la pelouse du jardin des Weasley. Certains invités avaient eut la même envie de fraîcheur que lui et se tenaient sous le couvert des arbres tout en discutant gentiment. Son regard se plongea de nouveau dans a foule des invités à l'intérieur de la tente. Une silhouette svelte et brune qui tournait lentement sur la piste de danse dans les bras de son cavalier attira son regard. Les mouvements circulaires qu'elle dessinait dans l'espace avaient sur lui un effet hypnotisant. Sa chevelure relevée en un chignon que la soirée avait rendu lâche laissait apercevoir la blancheur de sa nuque et la chute de ses épaules habituellement dissimulée. Il aurait pu passer la soirée à la contempler. Soudain, un éclair bleu surgit au milieu de l'assemblée et l'harmonie qui régnait sous le chapiteau fut rompue.

« Le ministère est tombé. Ils arrivent. »

La voix du patronus qui n'était qu'un murmure résonna parmi les invités comme si elle avait eu la puissance du tonnerre. Le temps resta figé encore un instant puis tout s'accéléra. Les rires des convives se transformèrent en cris de terreurs et en appels désespérés envers leurs proches perdus dans la cohue.

Le temps et le monde extérieur avaient repris leurs droits.

 _Point de vue d'Hermione._

Hermione s'immobilisa dans les bras de Harry avec qui elle dansait. Le patronus annonçant l'arrivée des mangemorts avait eu sur elle l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle et Harry échangèrent un regard bref et, sans se lâcher la main, coururent dans la direction de Ron. La foule des corps apeurés se pressait contre eux les empêchant d'avancer et dans un moment qui leur parut une éternité, Ron surgit devant eux. Au moment où la main de se dernier entra en contact avec l'épaule de Harry, Hermione se concentra de toute ses forces pour les faire transplaner tous les trois. Dans l'espace avant de disparaitre, elle aperçut Sirius pour la dernière fois dans l'embrasure de la tente, la baguette à la main, prêt à combattre.

…..

Ils atterrirent dans un grand un grand fracas au beau milieu de nulle part.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry qui se releva péniblement car le transplanage d'Hermione avait été brutal.

Cette dernière ne prit pas la peine de répondre et elle s'était déjà éloignée. La baguette levée, elle psalmodiait du bout des lèvres des enchantements, laissant un filet d'étincelles blanchâtres s'échapper de sa baguette. Harry se retourna vers Ron et croisa son regard inquiet. Lui-même se demandait ce qui se passait en cet instant à des kilomètres d'ici au mariage, ou du moins à ce qu'il en restait. Ginny allait-elle bien ? Et le reste de la famille Weasley ? Harry n'osa pas formuler ses craintes à voix haute de peur de les concrétiser. Il tendit à Ron sa baguette qui avait roulé hors de sa robe de sorcier à l'atterrissage et regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière moussue et sombre.

\- Hermione ?

Celle-ci venait d'achever son dernier enchantement et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Nous sommes dans la forêt de Galloway, Harry, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Ron d'une voix un peu plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Il formua ce que Harry pensait tout bas. Il aurait voulu être encore au mariage et se battre au côté des autres. La fuite lui était insoutenable.

Hermione regarda ses deux amis et vit dans leur regard une lueur de reproche. Elle aussi aurait voulu se battre et elle aurait tout donné en cet instant pour savoir ce qui était arrivé aux autres. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas montrer ses inquiétudes aux garçons. Ce qu'elle avait vu dans leur regard avait suffit pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait être forte pour trois. Elle devait tenir ses résolutions car ils étaient encore plus tentés qu'elle de faire marche arrière.

\- Dumbledore t'a confié une mission Harry, et on va l'accomplir. Ron, donne-moi mon sac s'il te plait, ajouta t'elle sans plus d'explications.

Ron s'exécuta et lui tendit le sac en perle qui traînait non loin de ses pieds. Elle plongea son bras entier dans le sac minuscule et, sous les yeux écarquillés des garçons, en sortit une immense toile beige.

\- Ne me dit pas … commença Ron

\- Si, c'est bien ça, c'est une des tente du ministère que ton père a prises. Je savais qu'à un moment ou à un autre on allait devoir partir. Alors quand j'ai vu toutes les tentes que ton père avait ramenées pour le mariage, je me suis dit qu'il ne verrait sûrement pas la différence si j'en prenais une ou deux acheva t'elle d'une petite voix. Je suis désolée, je promets qu'on les lui ramènera en bon état promis t'elle d'une petite voix en voyant a lueur dans le regard de Ron.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi, c'était une idée brillante !

\- Depuis quand tu prépares notre départ ? demanda Harry en jetant un regard intrigué au sac d'Hermione et en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien encore en sortir.

En réalité, Hermione avait commencé à rassembler autour d'elle tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile depuis qu'elle avait dit adieu à ses parents. Elle s'était tenue prête depuis le moment où elle avait refermée la porte de chez elle à fuir à n'importe quel moment.

 _C'est maintenant ou jamais alors dis-leur._

Hermine ouvrit la bouche mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

\- Depuis la mort de Dumbledore s'entendit-elle mentir.

Harry hocha la tête et pointa sa baguette sur la toile beige que Ron avait posée à terre. Celle-ci, comme un animal qui né, se gonfla par endroit, se tendit, s'étira et les trois amis se retrouvèrent devant une tente qui avait presque des allures de maison. Prudemment Ron poussa le voilage qui barrait l'entrée et poussa un petit soupir d'admiration. L'intérieur était immense. Hermione et Harry pénétrèrent dans la tente à sa suite et échangèrent un sourire.

J'adore la magie, affirma Harry


	13. Chapter 11

_Previously :_

 _Prudemment Ron poussa le voilage qui barrait l'entrée et poussa un petit soupir d'admiration. L'intérieur était immense. Hermione et Harry pénétrèrent dans la tente à sa suite et échangèrent un sourire._

 _\- J'adore la magie, affirma Harry_

Depuis l'entrée, Hermione pouvait distinguer à sa droite une grande cuisine et à sa gauche une pièce qui ressemblait à un salon et qui contenait à la fois une immense table en bois, des bancs, une radio sorcier, de vieilles affiches de supporters de Quidditch ainsi que de gros fauteuils dépareillés. Les deux amis suivirent Ron qui s'était déjà avancé vers les fauteuils. Il jeta son dévolu sur celui qui semblait le plus confortable et s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir d'aise. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Harry qui éparpilla sur le tissu propre la terre et les feuilles collés sur ses vêtements à cause de son atterrissage forcé. Hermione sourit en voyant ainsi installés ses deux amis, car ils avaient repris inconsciemment les mêmes places que celles qu'ils occupaient quand ils s'installaient dans la salle commune de Poudlard.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils vont bien ? demanda Ron de but en blanc

\- Bien sûr qu'ils vont bien répondit Hermione sans attendre que Ron précise de qui il parlait. Tu penses vraiment que Remus, Arthur et Kingsley vont laisser quoi ce soit arriver à l'Ordre ? Et puis je suis sûre que Xenophilius connaît des sortilèges suffisamment bizarres pour les déstabiliser ajouta-t-elle dans un demi sourire qui eut au moins le don de les faire sourire tous les trois.

Hermione avait essayé d'ajouter le nom de Sirius à sa liste, mais rien qu'à la pensée de son nom, son estomac avait fait une cabriole des plus désagréables, ce qui l'avait dissuadée.

\- On devrait plutôt s'inquiéter de nous même, ajouta Harry sombrement, le fait qu'on ait réussi à s'échapper ne veut pas dire qu'on soit en sécurité, malgré tous tes sorts de protection Hermione, sans vouloir te vexer.

Celle-ci hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

\- On devrait prendre des tours de garde cette nuit, au cas où, murmura Ron, et je veux bien prendre le premier.

Plus personne n'ajouta un mot et Harry et Ron se mirent à somnoler dans les fauteuils. Hermione quitta alors la pièce bien décidée à aller observer la suite de ce qui allait être leur tanière pour les mois à venir. Elle découvrit en plus de la cuisine et du salon, trois grandes chambres en enfilade et bénit l'inventeur de la tente quand elle poussa la porte de ce qui s'avéra être une salle de bain. Elle pénétra dans la pièce qui contenait sobrement une douche et un évier et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Elle laissa tomber sa robe à terre et pénétra dans la douche

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit ses amis quelques instants plus tard, elle vit qu'ils avaient fait du thé et sorti des biscuits qui trainaient dans un des placards.

\- Vous devriez aussi aller prendre une douche les garçons, j'ai mis vos vêtement de rechange à l'intérieur leur dit-elle en leur tendant son sac en perle.

Harry lui laça un regard rempli de gratitude.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi Hermione, affirma Harry

\- Vous vous promèneriez nus, répondit elle en riant

Les trois amis s'esclaffèrent mais le rire d'Hermine s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

\- Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle avec force en le saisissant si fort par les épaules qu'il était sûr d'avoir des hématomes le lendemain, on a oublié ton anniversaire !

 _Un mois plus tard, autour de minuit, au 12 square Grimmaurd._

\- Par le caleçon de merlin, comment ça t'en sais rien ?

La voix de Sirius Black explosa dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd à en faire trembler les murs.

\- Sirius, rugit Molly en assenant un grand coup de louche sur le plan de travail, ce qui eut le don d'effaroucher les tasses à thé, ton langage bon sang!

Ce dernier ne sembla pas prendre en compte la remarque et poursuivit dans un jargon des plus fleuris

\- Tu les cherches au moins ou tu te contentes de fourrer ton gros nez dans les fesses de Voldy?

\- SIRIUS hurla de nouveau Molly, faisant cette fois s'enfuir la bouilloire sur ses quatre petits pieds avant d'être fermement maintenue par Lupin qui désespérait d'avoir une tasse de thé au vue de la tournure que prenait la situation.

Rogue resta cependant impassible face aux hurlements de Sirius.

\- Je reviendrais pour la prochaine réunion. Faites-en sorte que le cabot ne fasse pas de choses stupides, dit-il avant de claquer la porte de la cuisine derrière lui. Il repartit dans la nuit, ignorant superbement les imprécations de Sirius qui continuait de hurler depuis la cuisine.

L'Ordre était sans nouvelles des trois jeunes gens depuis maintenant quatre semaines, et même si tout le monde était inquiet de leur disparition, personne n'avait réagit aussi mal que Sirius. Il alternait des périodes où il ne parlait à personne et s'isolait des autres avec des périodes où il se lançait dans de grandes crises de colère. Il se mettait alors à chercher des altercations avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre.

Après la bataille avec les mangemorts lors du mariage, Sirius avait découvert avec stupeur que son filleul, Ron et Hermione s'étaient volatilisés. Il avait d'abord espéré vainement les retrouver en sécurité chez lui mais chaque pièce s'était révélée désespérément vide. Aucune des tentatives de l'Ordre pour les retrouver afin de les aider n'avait abouti. Rogue, qui avait ses entrées dans la sphère des mangemorts, était chargé de surveiller la piste d'un enlèvement mais ces derniers n'en menaient pas plus large que l'Ordre et la colère de Voldemort avait été terrible. Pas même leurs amis retournés à Poudlard n'avaient entendu parler d'eux.

Ils semblaient tout simplement avoir disparu de la circulation.

Sirius claqua la porte de la cuisine après Rogue et monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, ferma les yeux et attrapa le déluminateur de Dumbledore qu'il actionna distraitement tout en ressassant ses pensées. Il était furieux contre Harry d'avoir voulu agir seul, furieux contre lui-même de ne pas être là où il devait être. Car il le sentait, tout en lui lui criait que sa place était à des kilomètre d'ici, auprès de son filleul, auprès d'Hermione. Son estomac se tordit à cette pensée. Elle lui manquait terriblement, et il ne savait pas dire s'il se sentait plus mal d'avoir été exclu de leur aventure volontairement par Harry ou s'il se sentait trahit par Hermione qui à aucun moment ne lui avait parlé de ses plans. Hermione lui manquait tellement, qu'il eut même l'impression de délirer et d'entendre sa voix murmurer son prénom. Soudain, une lumière dorée apparut derrière ses paupières closes. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit devant lui une sphère flottant dans les airs et qui dégageait une douce chaleur. Sirius regarda avec inquiétude la bouteille vide de bourbon à côté de son lit. C'est vrai qu'il s'était un peu laissé aller ces derniers temps, mais de là à avoir des hallucinations de boules de lumière chaudes et de voix d'Hermione, il y avait un monde.

\- Ça y est, je deviens fou murmura-t-il pour lui-même. C'est pas Azkaban, c'est pas les mangemorts, c'est Hermione qui va me tuer …

À la mention du prénom d'Hermione, la sphère lumineuse s'approcha de lui et, sans qu'il ait le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement, elle fondit sur sa poitrine.

 _Collines de Brecon Beacons, pays de Galles._

Assise dehors, près de la tente, Hermione resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules. La nuit de ce mois de Septembre était pourtant chaude mais la jeune fille cherchait surtout à se protéger du silence qui s'abattait sur elle de manière oppressante. Harry et Ron dormaient à l'intérieur de la tente, et elle veillait depuis une heure déjà. Elle appréciait beaucoup le fait de veiller le soir, c'était le seul moment où elle pouvait se retrouver seule avec elle-même. La tente qui avait le premier soir été un refuge était très vite devenue leur prison pour tous les trois. Hermione repensa aux soirées dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd avec Sirius ou encore aux moments sous le porche du terrier. Elle aimait parler avec lui le soir et il l'aurait aidé à cet instant à briser ce silence. Elle se refusait généralement à penser à lui et à s'avouer qu'il lui manquait. Pourtant ce soir, doucement, comme une chose qu'elle se refusait de faire depuis trois semaines, elle murmura son nom dans la nuit.

Un craquement se fit alors entendre. Hermione fut sur ses pieds en un instant, baguette brandie. Ils n'avaient pas déménagé depuis trop longtemps, elle le savait, ils auraient dû partir, les mangemorts avaient sûrement retrouvé leur piste. Retenant son souffle, elle s'avança dans la nuit en tâchant de rester derrière la protection qu'elle avait instaurée.

 _Point de vue de Sirius._

Sirius se releva péniblement et papillonna du regard. Il était au beau milieu de nulle part, en pleine nuit, et dépourvu de baguette. Il se métamorphosa immédiatement en Patmol. Si lui n'avait plus de baguette, le chien avait des crocs, des griffes et en plus, il voyait bien mieux que lui dans le noir.

Il sentit les feuilles sous ses pattes et l'odeur des sous bois.

Une forêt.

Il trottina quelques pas la truffe à terre pour essayer de se repérer.

Terre, mousse, jasmin.

Le chien s'arrêta immédiatement, oreilles dressées. L'odeur de jasmin était discrète, seul un odorat puissant pouvait la sentir. Et il le pouvait.

 _Point de vue de Hermione._

Hermione, tendue, guettait l'obscurité. Elle essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible mais le sang qui battait dans ses veines lui donnait l'impression d'un vacarme dans le silence. Elle entendit un léger grattement qui lui donna la chair de poule. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait bien quelque chose. Elle vit alors apparaitre de grands yeux jaunes dans l'obscurité, et elle eut l'impression de s'y noyer. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux qui avait fait cesser toute appréhension, quelque chose de familier et de terriblement doux. Malgré la barrière magique qui aurait dû empêcher la créature de la voir, elle sentait très clairement ses yeux la transpercer. Elle fit un pas en avant et sortit de la protection qu'elle avait instaurée. Les yeux disparurent au même instant et Hermione se retrouva nez à nez avec Sirius Back. En tremblant Hermione s'avança vers lui, le bras tendu, comme s'il allait s'évaporer à son toucher.

 _Point de vue de Sirius_

La main d'Hermione vint heurter son torse, provoquant une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Sans réfléchir, il la plaqua contre lui de toutes ses forces et colla ses lèvres brulantes aux siennes.

\- Je t'avais dit que je te suivrais partout.


	14. Chapter 12

_Point de vue d'Hermione_

Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Hermione se retrouva plaquée contre Sirius et ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Ce baiser fut comme une brûlure qui se propagea à la vitesse de l'éclair, réveillant chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle sentait dans la manière dont Sirius l'embrassait et la maintenant fermement contre lui toute l'inquiétude et la colère qu'il avait dû ressentir depuis un mois. Ses lèvres étaient à la fois douces et intransigeantes, lui ordonnant de se laisser faire.

\- Je t'avais dit que je te suivrais partout, murmura-il en relâchant son étreinte.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle s'était fermement agrippée à sa chemise pendant ce baiser, comme si ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle. Elle s'empressa d'enlever ses mains. Maintenant qu'il avait mit fin au baiser, ce geste était devenu inconvenant. Mais Sirius fut plus rapide et il s'empara d'une de ses mains qu'il sera fortement dans la sienne, l'obligeant à relever les yeux vers lui.

 _Point de vue de Sirius_

Il avait encore le goût des lèvres d'Hermione sur les siennes. Il l'avait embrassé sans réfléchir et il s'attendait à tout sauf au fait qu'elle s'agrippe à lui avec force et qu'elle réponde à son baiser. Il avait maintenant sa main dans la sienne. Il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe et qu'elle s'enfuie de nouveau. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lut dans son regard noisette qu'elle était aussi surprise que lui de leur soudaine intimité.

-Tu es toute seule ? Lui demanda-t-il, soudain rattrapé par la situation présente. Où sont Harry et Ron ?

\- Ils dorment, c'était mon tour de garde ce soir, répondit-elle en dégageant doucement sa main de la sienne. Elle fit un mouvement fluide avec sa baguette et Sirius put voir la tente magique plantée à quelques mètres. Il fut impressionné par la qualité des sorts de protection d'Hermione. S'il n'avait pas eu l'odorat de Patmol, jamais il n'aurait réussi à la retrouver même si elle n'avait été qu'à quelques pas de lui.

\- Viens-lui dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la tente, je pense que Harry et Ron vont avoir beaucoup de questions à te poser, et moi aussi, ajouta-elle en un demi sourire.

Ils arrivèrent devant la tente et Hermione pénétra la première à travers les voilages. Sirius n'eut que le temps de jeter un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui car Hermione ouvrait déjà une première porte derrière laquelle elle disparu

\- On a de a visite, debout ! L'entendit-il dire aux garçons.

Sirius sentit soudain une légère angoisse l'envahir. Il redoutait la réaction de Harry. Ce dernier avait été très clair quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'il se joigne à eux et il n'était pas sûr que le fait de le voir surgir brusquement au milieu de la nuit lui fasse plaisir.

Ron sortit le premier de la chambre, l'air endormi et il étouffa un juron en voyant Sirius. Harry sortit juste après lui. Il resta un instant immobile face à face avec son parrain.

\- Tu es vraiment pénible quand tu veux quelque chose, tu ne laisse jamais tomber ? Demanda sèchement Harry.

\- Non, jamais, je suis du genre à tenir mes promesses coûte que coûte, répliqua Sirius.

Le silence entre eux se prolongea quelques instants qui parurent interminables à Sirius puis Harry sourit et vient lui donner une accolade.

\- Alors bienvenue à bord.

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Point de vue d'Hermione_

Hermione resta allongée dans son lit, les yeux ouverts. Sirius était parti dormir dans la chambre d'à côté et Ron avait pris son tour de garde. Elle devait dormir pour être en forme demain mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle repassait dans sa tête les informations que leur avait données Sirius : comment le ministère était tombé, comment l'Ordre avait réussi à s'échapper, … Elle avait vu Harry et Ron soupirer de soulagement en apprenant que Ginny et les autres Weasley allaient bien. Cela leur avait fait du bien d'avoir des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Ils étaient tout les trois cloîtrés dans leur tente à tourner en rond depuis trop longtemps. Sirius leur avait aussi vaguement expliqué comment il avait réussi à les retrouver. Hermione craignait que leur protection soit insuffisante mais Sirius, sans rentrer dans les détails, avait affirmé que seul quelqu'un possédant le déluminateur de Dumbledore pouvait les trouver, et qu'il n'était pas prêt à le donner à qui que soit.

 _Allez essaye de dormir,_ se morigénât-elle.

Elle se retourna dans son lit une fois de plus et ferma les yeux.

Une bouche brulante s'écrasa sur ses lèvres.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux aussi sec. Voilà l'autre raison qui l'empêchait de dormir. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait les lèvres de Sirius sur les siennes. Elle était tiraillée entre deux émotions. Le soulagement de l'avoir auprès d'elle et de savoir qu'il allait bien et le désir qu'il reparte immédiatement. Il n'avait jamais été dans ses plans que Sirius vienne avec eux, ou pire encore, qu'il l'embrasse.

Quand Hermione s'éveilla le lendemain, elle avait extrêmement mal dormi. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour trouver le courage de se lever. Elle attrapa ses vêtements et jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le couloir. Il n'y avait personne. Avec un soupir de soulagement elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et verrouilla derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas bien si elle avait envie de voir Sirius et de mettre les choses carte sur table avec lui ou si elle voulait être seule et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'eau chaude délassa ses muscles et acheva de la réveiller. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle avait pris sa décision, elle irait le voir pour lui parler.

 _Tu n'es pas à Gryffondor pour rien alors un peu de courage !_

Quand elle arriva à la cuisine, les trois garçons étaient déjà en grande discussion. Elle se fit un thé et vint les rejoindre

-…donc on a fait tout ça pour rien conclu Harry amèrement.

Hermione vit Harry faire passer à Sirius le faux médaillon qu'il avait récupéré avec Dumbledore avant l'attaque de Poudlard.

\- Pas pour rien répondit doucement Sirius en faisant tourner lentement le médaillon dans ses mains. Les choses n'arrivent pas pour rien.

\- Sirius a raison Harry, affirma Hermione en se joignant à la conversation, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore soit homme à laisser les choses au hasard. Et même si on n'a pas encore de piste, on va…

\- On va rien du tout la coupa Ron qui était le plus septique de tous. Je vous signale que ça fait un mois qu'on vit dans cette tente et on n'a pas avancé d'un poil de troll dans la chasse aux Horcruxes.

\- Propose donc une solution puisque tu es si malin s'énerva Harry en retour.

\- Du calme, ordonna Sirius d'une voix ferme. Vous pensez peut être que vous n'avez rien fait mais pour le moment, à part moi, personne ne vous a trouvé ou a entendu parler de vous alors que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tout le ministère à sa solde vous cherchent. Je n'appelle pas ça rien.

\- En parlant de ça, dit Hermione, je pense que nous devrions de nouveau changer d'endroit. Sirius et moi sommes sortis du champ protecteur hier, c'est suffisant pour laisser des traces.

 _Au 12 square Grimmaurd_

\- Sirius, debout ! Lupin frappa une énième fois à la porte de son ami.

N'ayant pas de réponse, il décida d'entrer. La chambre était déserte, les couvertures n'étaient pas dépliées et la baguette de Sirius gisait à terre.

\- Molly, on a un problème ! hurla Lupin.


End file.
